Hermione of Sherwood
by grangerinvestigations
Summary: When Hermione is transported to Nottingham, can she escape Sherwood Forest with her heart and her hide intact? A clue: No. AU. Unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood or HP**

**A/N This is my first attempt at a crossover. Some light housekeeping: Not epilogue compliant for HP, not series three compliant for RH. I'm just pretending the series two finale never happened.**

Hermione Jean Granger knew how to handle herself. Her life had not been without danger, but she could always take whatever was tossed her way. Trolls. Werewolves. Hippogriffs. Dark wizards, dragons. Hormones, horcruxes, battles, Polyjuice Potion, frizzy hair. Her life had been nonstop excitement since the age of eleven, and Hermione had been rather hoping to have a safe, sensible year for a change. The war was over; she, Harry and Ron were safe. They had mourned their fallen friends and family, and had begun the healing process; she had finished her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and although she had not been Head Girl (stupid McGonagall deciding it wasn't fair since it was not technically her class - stupid Ginny!), she was thrilled to have completed her magical education. Now she was on her own and taking some time off before she started working for the Ministry. Her life at that moment should be cake.

But right now there _was _no cake. Right now, there was a forest and a band of men surrounding her, all of whom were pointing arrows and swords at her.

Hermione was a sensible, clever girl: cool-headed and calm during crises. At the moment however, she had no wand, no backup, and no earthly idea where she was. All told, she was more than a little outmatched at the moment, not to mention horribly confused.

"This, m'lady, is an ambush," one of the men said in a lilting, playful tone.

"Tell us how much money you have - the truth, mind you," another one declared, "and we'll take only ten percent. Lie, and we'll take all of it."

There were six men around her - way too many for her to fight without a wand. They were almost casual in their stance, as if this was all good fun, but Hermione could tell fighters when she saw them. They would not let her pass.

But maybe she didn't need her wand. Perhaps it did not matter that these armed men would not let her pass - because surely she was asleep. How else to explain the fact that bizarrely dressed men were holding her captive in the middle of a forest, when moments ago she had been in the park, looking at a statue? There had been a bench nearby - perhaps she sat down to rest and nodded off instead. It was like she had blinked, and then she was here. True, her dreams were not usually so vivid, nor was she in the habit of falling asleep in public parks, but it was the only explanation that made sense.

"Sheriff got your tongue? Or are you so weighted down with wealth you can barely begin to add it all up?"

"She does not look like she has much on her," a new, softer voice said. With surprise, Hermione turned to the speaker and realized it was a woman. She did a quick check out of the corner of her eye and confirmed that the rest were men. A slight breeze blew her hair into her eyes. This did not feel like a dream.

"She doesn't look like a noblewoman, either," said one of the men, a tall, brawny man with a wild beard and hair that reminded Hermione of Hagrid. "She's dressed like Djaq - what would a noblewoman be doing dressed as a man?"

"Look at her hair - that isn't peasant hair. She's cleaner than any peasant I ever saw, too."

"Well, she's certainly cleaner than you are, Allan, but I don't know if that makes her a noblewoman."

"Search her; she's bound to have something."

"Do we attack poor travelers now?"

"Why isn't she talking? She's making me nervous; there must be something wrong with her. I knew we should have left well enough alone today."

The voices all jumbled together as Hermione stood looking around at her attackers. None of them had moved towards her, but were still staring back at her warily, their weapons trained. They were dressed _very _oddly indeed, as if they were wizards who had watched old muggle movies. Their weapons were old-fashioned, too. Just where in the hell was she?

Finally, one of the men stepped forward. He had an air of authority about him, and Hermione was instantly sure he was the leader of this little gang.

"Good day to you, lady," he addressed her in a pleasant tone. Hermione remained silent and the man continued. "You are traveling through our forest. Perhaps you've lost your way? You look like noble birth to me, but are we mistaken? Are you merely a helpless wanderer? Speak, lady, and we may decide to let you go."

"Who are you?" Hermione finally said. "What right do you have to detain me? Where am I? Why have you brought me here?"

"You are in _our_ forest," the man said. "We neither brought you here nor invited you. In order to pass, you must pay the toll."

"What toll?" Hermione demanded. "What are you talking about? How is this _your _forest? Is this some kind of a trick? A trap? Are you Death Eaters - how did you get me here?"

The men looked at each other in confusion. Death Eaters? Was that some sort of code for the black knights? The girl sounded odd, too; although clearly English, her accent was unlike any they had ever heard. When added to her strange clothes, no one could get a clear idea of where she was from.

"She must've bumped her head or something," one of the men said. Hermione recognized him as the first one to speak, the one who declared the ambush, and named her 'cleaner than most peasants.' He was tall, with brown hair, a goatee and a bit of a smirk. "Maybe I better search her after all. You never know what she could be hiding under those clothes."

"Don't touch me," Hermione snapped, more afraid than ever. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "Tell me who you are."

"Robin of Locksley, m'lady," said the leader, sweeping an imaginary hat at her and bowing. "I am sure you know that you are in Sherwood Forest, and as such must answer to us."

Hermione burst out laughing. Suddenly, everything made sense -the only question was how they had done it. "Robin Hood? Oh, this is priceless. And here I thought Ron never paid attention. This must be a birthday present. How fun! I didn't know the Daydream Charms were quite this realistic. Robin Hood. Hmm."

"So you have heard of me, lady," Robin stated. "Funny how one's memory comes back. Now, are you going to pay the toll for safe passage?"

"And what happens if I don't?" Hermione asked saucily, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows. Robin Hood and his Merry Men, huh? Hermione had loved the story as a girl, and though Ron usually had little patience for muggle stories, he enjoyed the myth as well. He had listened closely as she and Harry told muggle stories on their last trip. They must have had George prepare this for her as an early present. "I suppose you'll turn me over to the dreaded Sheriff of Nottingham, will you?"

Robin looked at her quizzically. The woman did not appear at all intimidated now that she knew who they were. He looked back at his men; Little John shrugged, Much grimaced and Djaq motioned in a "you tell me" manner. "Lady what do you know of the Sheriff?"

"I know he's your sworn enemy," said Hermione, grinning. "And I know that Hagrid-looking gentleman must be Little John and then the rest of your Merry Men. This is very neat."

"Merry Men?" the goateed man, the one they had called Allan, protested. "Merry Men? What kind of name is that, I ask you? Do we look bloody merry to you, Princess?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I suppose I should play along," said Hermione. "I don't want to ruin anything. As you see, gentlemen, you have caught me without my purse." She swept her arms out in a grand gesture.

"The girl speaks in riddles," Allan said. "Robin, why don't you tie her up or something?"

Hermione grinned again - tied up by Robin Hood and his Merry Men? What _did _Ron have in mind? He must think her desperate or something - just because she hadn't had a date in some time didn't mean she needed pervy daydreams. Still, this was highly amusing. George and Fred (God rest his soul) were geniuses - this was way more realistic than she ever would have imagined. The ground felt solid beneath her feet, and she could smell the sweat of the men.

"Allan, have you ever seen this woman before?" Robin asked, keeping his eyes on Hermione. "When you were working for Gisborne?"

"I've never seen her before, Robin," Allan assured him. "I'd remember her, believe me."

"Sir Guy of Gisborne?" Hermione asked. "I recognize that name. He's one of the bad guys, right? What were you doing working for him? Spying for Robin?"

"The other way around, actually," one of the men answered. "He was lucky we took him back."

"Much!" Robin admonished. "Watch your tongue in front of this stranger."

"That's quite scandalous, Allan a Dale," said Hermione, picking his name out of the stories she remembered. She smirked at the expression on his face. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Much the Miller's son is right, you're very lucky Robin here forgave you. And is this gentlemen Will Scarlett? Where's Friar Tuck?"

"She has to be working for the Sheriff," Allan stated. "I'm not being funny, but how else would she know all of this about us?"

"We're not exactly unknown," Djaq pointed out. "Surely if she has heard of Robin, then our names must be known to her as well."

Hermione was a little bit puzzled. If this was a daydream, shouldn't they go along with whatever she did? Why were they acting like she was crazy? Wasn't this _her _drama to direct? Perhaps that was all part of the fun.

"Djaq, search her," Robin commanded.

Hermione allowed the small, dark-haired woman to rifle through her pockets, but Hermione didn't have so much as a knut on her. She had forgotten her wallet and had been about to apparate back to her flat when the statue in the park caught her eye. "What's a nice girl like you doing with this band of ruffians?"

Djaq ignored her and turned to her friends. "Robin, she has nothing."

Allan groaned loudly. "Well, we shouldn't let her go."

"Why not?" Will Scarlet finally spoke. "If she doesn't have any money, what use is she to us? No offense, ma'am."

"None taken," Hermione grinned back. She did hope they would let her stay and play awhile with them. When she had played Robin Hood as a little girl, she had always imagined herself bravely shooting arrows and tossing bags of gold to the poor masses. Her games definitely didn't involve trucking it on foot to Nottingham.

"What do you suppose we do?" Much asked. "Robin?"

"How do you know these things about us?" Robin asked.

"I thought everyone knew about you," Hermione said. "You're famous, Robin of Locksley. You're all famous. Tell me, where is Maid Marian? Shouldn't she be here with her one true love?" Hermione spoke this last bit lightly, but was shocked as all the men pointed their weapons at her again. They may have been playing with her before, but she could tell by their sudden change in stance that she had said the wrong thing. This was confirmed when Robin grabbed her roughly by the arms and shoved her against a tree, nearly knocking the wind out of her. This daydream charm had just become very not fun.

"Ow!" she wheezed. "Let me go!"

"What do you know about Marian?" Robin demanded, shaking her. "Who sent you here? The sheriff? Gisborne? Speak, or I'll -"

"She can't speak, Robin, you're hurting her," Djaq said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

Robin shook her off angrily, but lessened his grip on Hermione. "How do you know about Marian?"

"I don't understand," Hermione managed, very frightened. "I thought Lady Marian was with you?"

Robin shook her again and Hermione's head banged hard against the tree.

"Robin, that's enough!" Little John spoke.

Robin gave John an injured look, but backed away from Hermione, who slid down onto the ground without his support. Djaq rushed over to her side, while Robin reared on Allan. "Are you sure you've never seen her before? Not once, leaving Gisborne's bedchamber, or speaking with the Sheriff? They must have sent her because they're still suspicious."

"No, Robin, honest," Allan assured him.

"She's bleeding, Robin," Djaq said in an accusatory tone. She pulled out a scrap of cloth and pressed it to Hermione's head.

Wandless she may be, but stupid she was not. Despite the painful fuzz in her head, Hermione managed to think quickly. In her excitement, she had forgotten an important part of Robin Hood lore - no one was supposed to know Maid Marian was connected with him, not while he was an outlaw.

"I've been away from these parts for some time," she managed, hoping her newly invented story would sound plausible. "I thought Robin of Locksley and Lady Marian were betrothed. I apologize for the mistake."

"See, Robin?" John said. "There was no reason to manhandle the girl. Are you alright?" He bent his massive frame down to examine her and Hermione was again reminded of Hagrid. Robin and his band of men were supposed to be kind - outlaws, yes, but good men all the same. She hoped that was true. Despite the fact that her head was still throbbing, she nodded to show she was fine. She'd had worse injuries, after all.

"I still don't like it," Robin grumbled, but he looked a little guilty for his rough treatment.

"Lady Marian lives in Nottingham," Will explained to Hermione. "She is not associated with outlaws, and cannot have her name besmirched in such a way."

"Of course," said Hermione, still slightly dazed. "Forgive my ignorance." It was becoming rather clear to her that this was not a Daydream Charm, so how in the name of God had she ended up in Sherwood Forest, eight hundred years in the past? There were no Time Turners left, and even if there were, she certainly hadn't used one, nor was her flat anywhere near Nottingham. Was dark magic to blame? What kind of spell was this?

"Should we send her on her way, then?" Allan asked. He was the only one who didn't appear particularly bothered by Robin's treatment of her. In fact, he seemed rather bored now that she didn't have any money for them to take. "I think I agree with Will. If she's a spy for the sheriff, she's a pretty crap one anyway."

"Where would I go?" Hermione asked feeling a bit desperate now that she definitely knew this was no daydream. "I was abandoned in the forest. You've seen I have no money."

"Abandoned in the forest?" Robin echoed. "My my, the story gets better and better. First you don't know who we are or where you are. But oh look now, I and my men are famous to you. Next, you lived here long ago and were acquainted with both Marian and myself, even though I have never seen you and you do not speak like someone from Locksley or Nottingham. And now you tell us you've been abandoned in the forest. Who, pray tell, left you here and why didn't we see them?"

"I don't remember," Hermione said, still grasping wildly. "Please, I don't know how I got here."

"You seemed awful cheerful when you learned who we were," Allan observed. "Not the attitude of one who has lost their memory, or narrowly escaped danger."

"I already said you were famous, and you've got a benevolent reputation," Hermione said. "Rather undeserved, I'm now finding, but you must be preferable to the Sheriff or Gisborne. Please. You saw I was scared before I knew you. What do you expect me to do?"

"Just leave her here, Robin, so we can find people with actual money," Allan urged. "She's clearly a liar."

"Oh, you'd recognize your own, would you?" Hermione snapped, finally fed up with him. How had she gotten stuck with _this_ version of Allan a Dale? Wasn't he supposed to be a pleasant minstrel? She was definitely going to re-read her Robin Hood when (_if_, a nasty little voice uttered) she got home.

"She's got some lip on her, Robin," Allan smirked. "You can't have hurt her too badly. Come on, mates, leave her."

"What if she tells the Sheriff about Robin's reaction to Marian's name? It looks suspicious."

"_Much_!"

"Can't you ever shut up?" John bit out, casting a contemptuous look Much's way.

"It doesn't seem right, Robin," Will said. "What if someone worse than us wanders upon her? The sheriff's men search these woods daily. She wouldn't be safe."

Robin appeared to be weighing all of his options, clearly torn as to what to do. The casual way she had mentioned Marian had greatly unnerved him, and her strange behavior could mean anything. She could be a serious danger to them, or could merely be what she said - a confused girl who had lost her way and was in unfamiliar territory with no protection.

"Blindfold her," Robin commanded, finally reaching a decision.

"Why?" Hermione asked, panic rising again.

"So you cannot see the way to our camp," Djaq said kindly, trying to put her at ease. "It is necessary for our safety."

"I would never tell," Hermione said. She did _not_ want to be blindfolded.

"It's either that, or leave you here," Robin said. "Your choice, lady."

"You can't expect us to trust you," John said apologetically. "We've only just met, and your story's a bit barmy, you must admit."

"Fine. But I don't want Allan a Dale to do it."

Will Scarlet, Little John and Much laughed heartily at that while Allan gave her a lazy smile. Once again, Djaq was the one to handle her, quickly tying her hands and covering her eyes. Hermione tried not to panic, but it was extremely discomfiting to be bound in such a way. She tripped over upturned roots and slipped on dead leaves as they led her through the forest. Her only (small) comfort was the knowledge that no matter what, Sherwood had to be safer than the Forbidden Forest. Besides, she was a Gryffindor. The time had certainly come to call on her vast reserves of courage.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them roughly thirty minutes to reach the camp, and by that time, Hermione was mentally and physically exhausted. She felt they had deliberately backtracked and gone in circles to confuse her, and it had certainly worked. Hermione was used to adapting quickly, so she wasn't focusing on the fact that she was in the most bizarre situation of her life; she was simply tired. Finally, they stopped; Hermione bumped into the person in front of her and sat down hard on the ground. She could hear a few snickers that she was already identifying as Allan's.

"Alright," Robin's voice intoned, "take them off, Djaq."

Hermione sighed in relief as she was yanked to her feet and freed from her binds. Despite herself, she was genuinely interested in seeing Robin's camp. It was pretty impressive, when one took into account their lack of magic.

"How do you keep the Sheriff and his men out?" she asked, rubbing her wrists and looking around eagerly. "Can you conceal everything quickly? What's that over there?"

"Never mind the questions," Robin said gruffly. "Much, get our 'guest' something to eat, will you? We can't have her maligning our hospitality."

Much looked like he wanted to protest, but one look from Robin set him on his way.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, I know this isn't how you planned your day, but it wasn't exactly my first choice, either. I'm sorry you're not out robbing the rich as we speak, but that's hardly my fault."

"Yes it is," Allan said. "You were supposed to be the rich."

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you," Hermione huffed, feeling a bit like she were arguing with Ron. "Since I'm here, can't I be of some use? Much the Miller's Son shouldn't' have to wait on me. I am fully capable of cooking my own food, and for that matter I feel like I should earn my keep."

"Earn your keep?" Allan scoffed. "Just how long do you plan on staying here, Princess? This ain't an inn."

"Well, I can't very well wander into Nottingham, can I?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips. She wished she had her wand at the moment; the idea of hexing a wandless muggle was sounding pretty good.

"Children, don't bicker," Djaq said. "It is nice that you wish to be helpful. You can come with me to pick herbs."

Hermione nodded to Djaq and raised her eyebrows at Allan, who merely smiled at her again. She followed Djaq into the trees; it looked as if Sherwood had much in common with the Forbidden Forest after all. She recognized a lot of the plants from Herbology.

"What is your name?" Djaq asked.

"Hermione, very nice to meet you," she replied. "I'm glad you're here. I have to admit I would feel a bit uncomfortable with all of these men. Although you're fine, so maybe I'm judging them too harshly."

"They are honorable men, for outlaws," Djaq said.

"I am very glad to kn - wolfsbane! Excellent, I've been needing this!" Hermione started to reach for the plant, but stopped herself. How exactly was she going to keep the wolfsbane? And what potions did she intend to brew? For all she knew, time traveling did not agree with magical plants; she may very well get back to her time and find the wolfsbane had faded to dust. Oh well. The forest would at least be interesting.

"You have knowledge of the plant life?" Djaq asked with interest. She had really never noticed the small flowers Hermione was examining.

"I studied a little," Hermione understated. "I find plants fascinating."

"So do I," Djaq admitted. "We find many uses for them at the camp. Do you use this flower often?"

"I have some experience with it. I guess I can't really start my own garden here, though, can I?"

"It is doubtful."

Hermione looked at the girl with curiosity. Besides Maid Marian, she didn't remember ever reading about a woman associated with Robin and his band of men. Djaq's accent showed she was not English, and Hermione knew few Middle Eastern people, let alone women, populated England in Robin's time. Djaq was obviously intelligent and respected by the men; and though small, Hermione had no doubt she could hold her own in a fight.

"How did you get involved with Robin?" Hermione asked.

"It is a long story," Djaq answered ruefully.

"It always is," Hermione agreed. "Tell me about the Sheriff and Gisborne. Are they real threats? How do you keep them from finding the camp? Is Allan a Dale really on your side?" Hermione could not help but think of Peter Pettigrew, another man who betrayed his friends for an evil lord.

"The sheriff is a terrible person, but he is also very vain. He thinks highly of himself, and as such is rather easy to evade. Countless times he has had Robin in his clutches, only to lose him again. He so wants a public execution that he will not just shoot Robin on sight, which would obviously be his best recourse. That does not mean he is not dangerous, though. Gisborne is no one to take lightly, either."

"And Allan?"

"Allan is with us," Djaq said shortly, rather tired of defending her friends to this strange woman. "That is the end of it."

Hermione nodded, understanding that she had stepped over a line and offended Djaq. "Of course." She and Djaq spoke little after that as they gathered various herbs, roots and plants. Hermione saw more magical plants and wished she was in a position to investigate further. She hoped very much that there were no magical creatures to go along with them; battling acramantulas, wyverns and firecrabs did not sound appealing. She also really, really wished she had her wand. She felt very naked without it; no matter how much she knew, or how well she could defend herself, much of her knowledge was useless without a wand. She had noticed a large, sturdy looking pot at the camp; perhaps she would still get a chance to brew some potions. Robin and company were not likely to grow tired of her if she had helpful "medical" skills.

"Took you long enough," Allan said mildly upon their return to the camp. "If I didn't know firsthand what a good fighter Djaq is, I might have been concerned."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hermione said. "Surely I could best _you_ in a fair fight. Much, what can I do to help you with dinner?"

Much looked nervously at Robin, as if for approval, but Robin was lounging on a fallen tree with his hands behind his head. Much shrugged, grimaced (his normal expression, Hermione was beginning to suspect) and motioned vaguely toward the herbs they had collected. Hermione joined him over the fire, adding some of their findings to the soup he was cooking.

"How long have you and Robin been together?" Hermione asked, simply looking for conversation.

"Some time," he replied. "We were in the Holy Land together."

"The Crusades!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. She had forgotten that part of Hood's legend. How fascinating to meet someone who had experienced them firsthand. "Of course, we learned all about the Crusades in History of Ma -" She broke off. She would really have to watch what she said here.

"The Crusades are not a topic of idle conversation," Robin proclaimed. "I doubt anything you have heard is remotely true."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said in a small voice. She could relate; she certainly would not like to hear Voldemort spoken of so lightly. "I meant no disrespect."

Robin said nothing, and Much apparently wished to be silent on the subject as well. Hermione helped Much complete the stew, then sat quietly while the men and Djaq ate. Hermione had a small bowl, but by this time the strangeness and apparent hopelessness of the situation was starting to wear on her, and she found she had no appetite. How on earth was she supposed to get out of this? If she didn't know how she got here, how was she to get home again? Did anyone even know she was gone? Ron and Harry would freak when they went looking for her and found no trace. She couldn't rule out Dark Magic: Voldemort might be gone, but there were reports of undercover Death Eaters. She took a little comfort in the thought that they would have probably killed her outright; when that was passing as cheery, she knew she had problems.

"Is everything alright?" Will Scarlet asked her suddenly, breaking her reverie.

"Where's that tongue we've come to know and hate?" Allan added.

She ignored and him and addressed Will. "I am concerned, I suppose. I wasn't expecting this, and I do not know how to get home."

"Where are you from?" Djaq asked her.

"Hogsmeade," said Hermione, knowing they would have no knowledge of the place. Hermione didn't even know if Hogsmeade existed in this year, although since Hogwarts was already operating it was possible. "It's a small village." She didn't state that it was in Scotland, as that would sound even more suspicious.

"Far away?" Djaq asked.

"I am a long way from home," Hermione agreed, "though perhaps not as far as you, Djaq."

"And you are sticking to the story that you have no idea how you came to be in Sherwood?" Robin said.

"Well, I was traveling some in this area, but as for winding up in the forest, no, I do not remember how I got here."

"Who were you traveling with?" asked Much. "Will they be looking for you? I am sure we could take you as far as an inn or something similar."

"I was by myself," said Hermione, sinking deeper into her lies.

"Traveling by yourself?" Allan scoffed. "Not bloody likely."

"If you are traveling by yourself," Robin said in a tone that made it clear he believed no such thing," why can't you get home? We can take you back out of the forest and you can continue on your journey, none the worse for wear."

"I don't think that would be wise," Hermione said quickly. "I don't know who brought me to the forest. It's possible I have enemies."

"I thought you were a good liar, Allan," Much said. "But this lady is a new breed, I must say."

"I'm not lying!" Hermione protested. As bad as things were right now, if Robin and his men decided to abandon her, she would be one hundred percent worse off.

"You are not telling the truth," John put in.

"Please, you have to let me stay with you, at least for a little while," Hermione pleaded. "I know it is a lot to ask, but you have been kind to me, and - "

"We tried to rob you, blindfolded you and tied you up," Will pointed out. "How are we a good option for you?"

Hermione stood up and looked at them all. The only one who looked remotely sympathetic was Djaq, and Hermione knew she could not expect Djaq to take her side over her friends. She turned her back to gather her strength and compose a story that she hoped would be believable. She allowed tears to form in her eyes (it was not difficult) and turned back to face them.

"Alright, I shall tell you the truth," Hermione said in a trembling voice that, again, she did not have to try very hard to manufacture. "My name is Hermione Granger. I am running away from an arranged marriage."

"Things are tough all over," Allan cut in rudely. "How is this our problem?"

"My parents want me married to a man very like your Sheriff," Hermione lied. "His name is Lucius Malfoy; he is an earl in my village and he is terrible, violent man. Can't you see why I had to run away?"

"Assuming we believe this rot, how did you wind up in Sherwood, Hermione?" Robin asked. "This still doesn't explain how you know me or my men, either. You said you used to live here."

"I wasn't lying when I said you are famous, Robin," Hermione said. "And I have been to this part of England in the past as well. When I had a chance to escape, I stole a horse and rode as long as I could. I must have blacked out, because I truly don't know how I ended up here."

"Or where this so-called horse wandered off?" Allan scoffed. "We would have heard you coming, or seen the horse. All we saw was you, more's the pity."

Robin held up a finger to still him and spoke again. "Do you think this Malfoy will come looking for you?"

"I know he will," Hermione said. "I cannot go back to him."

"Would it be so terrible, marrying a rich earl?" Much asked. "Surely it is better than hiding in the forest with outlaws."

"He is much worse," said Hermione, shuddering at the idea of actually marrying Lucius Malfoy, or Draco for that matter, and she had little doubt they would share her horror. He'd probably like the title of earl, though. "He cares for nothing but money and power, and he is old enough to be my father. I can't marry him, Robin. Please let me stay a little longer, until I can figure out what to do."

"Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?" Robin asked.

"Robin, you don't believe her, do you?" Allan asked incredulously. "She was just as happy as she could be when she found out who you were, and she was talking about some bloke named Ron and a birthday present. I'm telling you, she's a liar and she probably _is_ working for Guy or the Sheriff."

"I'm not!" Hermione yelled, rounding on Allan. "You don't have to believe me, but if you slough me off to Nottingham whatever happens will be on your conscience. I'm not asking you to take me in indefinitely. I just need help for a little while, and then you will be rid of me." _I hope_.

"I don't believe in forcing women into marriage," Robin said mildly. "You can stay here for now. If you outstay your welcome, I will let you know. Do not wander off, because we will not come looking for you. You will have to help around the camp, and if I find out you are lying and working for our enemies, I cannot promise what I'll do."

"I can accept those terms," Hermione said, feeling greatly relieved. Honestly, what were her other options? She couldn't try to find any other witches or wizards because it was likely she'd be burned at the stake, and without her wand she would be unable to protect herself from real goons like the Sheriff or Gisborne. Robin and his Merry Men might be outlaws, but they were also supposed to be the good guys. She knew that regardless of what they said to her now, they would not allow her to be hurt. If she had a safe place to stay for the time being, she could work on finding a way home.

"Like you've got a choice."

Hermione didn't respond to Allan this time; instead she looked at Djaq. "Can you teach me what I need to do? I really can be useful, and maybe I could learn to use your bows and swords as well. A lady must be able to defend herself." _When she doesn't have a wand_, she added silently.

"Certainly," Djaq answered kindly.

"It is settled, then," said John in his booming voice, and instantly Hermione felt safer. "Hermione, did you say? Bit unusual, isn't it?"

"My mother named me after a girl in a story she liked."

"What does this Malfoy look like, so we know to be on our guard if we see him?" asked Will.

"Blond hair, almost white," Hermione stated. "Cold, cruel gray eyes. He's rather tall and quite haughty. He looks at everyone as if they are beneath him. He has a son my age, and I hate them both." Hermione didn't really hate Draco - not anymore, anyway - but it was rather fun to talk ill of him to people so far removed from their company. Maybe horrible stories about the Malfoys would get passed down in Robin Hood lore now. The thought made her grin to herself a little.

"Why aren't you betrothed to the son?" Much asked curiously.

"Maybe they were planning on sharing," said Allan with a wicked smirk.

"You are disgusting," said Hermione indignantly. "Really, is this the way you always speak to ladies?"

"Only the ones I think are liars," he replied.

"That's enough," barked Djaq. "Hermione is right, Allan, that is not the way to speak to a lady or our guest. If Hermione proves herself false you can tell us all you were right; until that day, hold your tongue."

"That's an order," Robin put in.

"Fine," Allan groused. "I'm going hunting. Will?"

Will Scarlet gave Hermione a sympathetic look and nodded to Allan. The men loaded their bows and walked west into the forest.

"I am sorry to be so much trouble," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Then don't be," Robin said. "Earn your keep, stay out of the way, and everything will be fine. John? Would you come with me? Djaq, Much, do not let our new friend wander off alone."

"Of course, I always get babysitting duty, don't I?" Much grumbled.

"I'll look after her," Djaq said. "I can use a little female companionship. Go on, Much, do your bellyaching elsewhere."

Hermione watched in silence as John and Robin left the camp and Much walked off looking ill-at-ease and aimless. She knew that with the possible exceptions of Djaq and maybe Little John, she had not made a good impression on the gang. Well, she hadn't exactly started Hogwarts Most Popular either, but here she hadn't been playing her desperate-to-prove-herself know-it-all schtick, and they still didn't like her. Weren't men supposed to want to rescue damsels-in-distress? Okay, so that wasn't really her forte, and they _were_ letting her stay, but Hermione hated feeling so disliked and unwelcome; she felt rather as if she had wandered into the Slytherin common room by mistake. Maybe a friendship with Djaq would help thaw the others.

"It's not you," Djaq said. "Robin only recently let Allan back into the fold. I suppose he'd rather have someone else looking bad; it takes the heat off of him."

"It's alright," Hermione answered. "I'm a stranger; you've no reason to trust me. I did ruin your day, and now you have to play host to some runaway bride."

"Is that Malfoy man really as bad as you say?"

"He's worse."

"Then we shall keep him from you," Djaq declared. "Come. We can start your first lesson with the bow."


	3. Chapter 3

A clever girl she was, a natural born archer she was not.

"Pull the arrow back slowly," Djaq directed her. "Slowl - watch out!"

Hermione lost her grip on the bow and watched in embarrassed horror as the arrow went shooting off several feet from its target.

"Let us hope Robin and the men were not standing close by," Djaq said ruefully.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed. "It looks much easier than it is, doesn't it? Let me try again."

"Why don't you practice without the arrow?" Djaq suggested. "Just practice pulling back the bow. You can't be expected to pick it up the first time you try it anyway."

Hermione sighed heavily again. It had been easy for her to quickly learn hundreds of nimble wand movements - why was this so hard? Of course, she had never really gotten the hang of flying, so maybe this would be the same situation. She practiced without the arrow for awhile, until Djaq declared them finished.

"Much better!"

"I'm not being funny, but you know it needs an arrow before you can actually hit anything, right?" came the unwelcome voice of Allan a Dale behind them. "I shudder to think how you were performing before if this constitutes 'much better.' Next, are you going to teach her how to sword fight without the blade?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would do that," Hermione said. "Only I do want a blade. There's a learning curve, right? You won't get too mad if I stab you?"

Allan gave her what was quickly becoming his trademark lazy grin. "Remind me - is it you running from your prospective groom, or the other way around?"

Robin came up behind them before Hermione answered. "Allan, leave the girl alone. I listen to you and Much bicker all the time. Please don't add to the mix."

Allan bowed slightly to Robin in acquiescence. He raised his eyebrows at Hermione to show he was not really ready to give up on their sparring and walked back toward camp. Will and John arrived moments later.

"Have you created a new champion archer?" John asked Djaq, as they followed Allan.

"Not as such," Hermione admitted. "I think if I manage to hit anything it will be completely accidental and most probably not what I was aiming for. Oh well. I don't think I could actually shoot a deer or rabbit anyway."

"They do not jump fully cooked onto your plate, you know," John observed.

"Yes, but I prefer my food anonymous," Hermione said. "I think maybe I'll become a vegetarian."

"A what?" John asked.

"Vegetarian. You know, someone who doesn't eat meat?"

Djaq and the men looked at her blankly. "Why would you do that?" Robin asked.

"Just a thought," Hermione shrugged. "I don't want to shoot and skin bunnies."

"You'd change your mind in a hurry if you were starving," Will pointed out.

"I suppose I would," Hermione answered. "Hopefully it won't come to that. It's starting to get dark. Who stands guard when you sleep?"

"We take turns," Robin stated. "I hope you don't think we're giving you sentry duty."

"You know I've nowhere to go, so it's not like I'd wander off," Hermione pouted. "But no, I wasn't expecting that. Just curious."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Princess," Allan said. "I've got first watch tonight. I'll keep you safe from the big, bad Malfoy."

"Thank you," said Hermione sarcastically. "I'll remember you in my will. 'To Allan a Dale I bequeath my-'"

"If you had anything to bequeath we'd have taken it already," Allan interrupted her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Djaq to their sleeping arrangements. Her bed was comfortable enough, as the gang had managed to scrounge her a blanket and the ground was soft, but Hermione had had way too much excitement to sleep. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, then gave it up as a bad job and rose to join the guard. She was surprised to see it was still Allan.

"Bed not what you're used to, Princess?" he greeted her.

"I thought you would be off duty by now," Hermione answered. "I didn't mean to bother you." She turned to go, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I guess I could use the company," he relented.

"I've slept rough before," Hermione said as she settled next to him, thinking of the long cold nights she, Harry and Ron had spent while they were horcrux hunting. Now that she was closer to Allan, she could see he had bright blue eyes and long, thick lashes - possibly the prettiest eyes she had ever seen, although it didn't make him any more agreeable in her opinion. Looks weren't everything. "And I'm not a princess. I actually can take care of myself."

"Clearly."

"Well, I am a bit out of my depth right now," she said. She didn't like feeling helpless and beholden to people; nor did she like having to explain herself. "I do appreciate the help."

"We help the helpless," Allan said, giving her a mock salute. "Wait that's not us. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free - no, that's not it, either. We -"

"You rob from the rich and give to the poor," Hermione filled in, elbowing him.

Allan snapped his fingers. "That's the one! So what are you - the poor? The helpless? Are you yearning to breathe free?"

"I'm just a normal girl in an abnormal situation," Hermione said, somewhat prissily.

"Do you have that backwards, perhaps?"

"You're hilarious. Will it be so bad, having me here? I can be of service to you."

"Can you now?" Allan said, raising his eyebrows. "What kind of service would that be? It does get a little lonely in the forest. Perhaps you just got interesting."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Pity," Allan replied, flashing those baby blues at her again. "So what do you mean?"

"I can do more than cook and clean. I was telling Djaq earlier, I know a lot about the local plants. I can make medicine - maybe. I mean, I can try. I thought about being a Healer after school, you know."

"A healer?"

"A physician," she covered, mentally slapping herself again. Why not just mention how she needed a good wand? Nothing like getting burned at the stake! Well - she could maybe get herself out of that, like Wendelyn the Weird did. But why test fate?

"A physician?" Allan scoffed. "A woman would make a rubbish physician."

"Why?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. "We can do anything men can do."

"Look, even if you had brains enough to understand the training, and frankly, you haven't shown me much in that respect, it would still be a wash. No one would let a woman be their physician. It's just not done."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione retorted, trying and failing to make allowances for the difference of the time period. "I'm sure you'd let Djaq stitch you up if necessary. She told me she does all the doctoring in the camp."

"That's different," Allan said. "She has experience, and I trust her. She's one of us. I wouldn't let _you _anywhere near me with a needle and thread, not even if my guts were hanging out and you had to sew them back in."

Hermione rose to her feet, tired of bickering. He wasn't Ron, after all; she didn't have to put up with it. "Suit yourself. I'll remember that when the time comes."

"Oh, sit down," Allan commanded. "I'll be civil." She wavered a bit, and he put a more apologetic face on. "Come on, it gets boring at night."

"Alright," she agreed primly, sitting back down. She really didn't want to try to go back to sleep. "I'll play nice if you will. I don't want to upset Robin."

Allan gave her another grin and leaned back on his elbows. "So, Princess, who is that Ron fellow you were talking about? Some other suitor?"

"My brother," Hermione lied. "He was worried about me marrying Malfoy and had mentioned bringing me to Nottingham. I thought maybe that's what happened, that he heard I ran away and came to find me. But he would be here if that was the case."

"Will he come after you?"

"He'll try, when he knows I've gone," Hermione said honestly. "I have two brothers, Ron and Harry. They'll want to find me, but they may not be able to. Malfoy will interfere, and my parents." _And space and time_, she added silently.

"Why can't they keep you from marrying? Can't you live in their households?" Allan was starting to feel mildly interested. One did get tired of the same old people all the time. He was truly glad to be back with Robin and the gang, but when he was with Guy he _did_ get to meet new people once in awhile. Of course, they were mainly evil, but at least it was a change every now and again. "If I had a sister, I wouldn't let her get married off to some old toad."

"My parents were set on it, and my brothers didn't dare cross them," said Hermione, rather enjoying her made-up story. It made her feel dramatic and mysterious. She felt slightly bad for maligning her parents, but it wasn't like they would hear about it.

"So why was this Malfoy so fixed on you?" Allan asked. "Surely there are better looking girls in your village." Secretly, he doubted it. She _was_ quite pretty. The hair, he thought.

"Looks aren't everything," she answered stiffly. She knew he was only trying to get her goat, but really - what a thing to say! Maybe he was crossed with Ron after all, or Draco for that matter. She half-expected Allan to call her a long-molared mudblood and be done with it. "As I am sure you've had to accept, if you've had any dealings with ladies. You must have seen a disappointed face or two."

"I've had my share, Princess," he assured her, smirking. "And no one was disappointed in the least."

"Blind beggar-women, no doubt," she replied. "Or Sir Guy of Gisborne's castoffs. Was that your price for working with him?"

"That's a bit uncalled for," said Allan. "I thought we were playing nice."

"Hmph. You just called me ugly."

"I didn't say that," Allan said.

"Yes you did."

"I didn't mean it."

"Hmph," she said again.

"Well, if it's not your looks, what else do you have to attract the earl?" Allan asked. "It can't be your wealth, your demure nature or your talent with a bow."

"You can hardly expect me to go on and on about how irresistible I am," Hermione stated, getting embarrassed. "Who can say what goes on in that evil blond head of his? He wanted me, that's all."

"Fair enough. How do you think you're going to get out of marrying him? Once you come up with your brilliant plan that will relieve us of your company, that is. You can't go home again, can you?"

"I would like to go home," Hermione understated, "and I _will_ think of a plan. I've gotten myself out of plenty of sticky situations before. This is just one more."

"I don't wonder you get in trouble, a mouth like yours," Allan observed. "Not being funny, but you don't exactly have it bad right now - protection, shelter and food, by my estimation."

"And such sympathetic protectors," Hermione said. "You might be used to living as an outlaw, but I -" Well, so was she, if it came to that. She _had_ been an outlaw - hunted, tortured, starving, freezing, scared every day for her life and others. "You know what? I think we have more in common than either of us would care to admit."

"I doubt that, Princess."

"We'll see." She rose to her feet once more and turned to walk back to her bed. "Good night. Thank you for the guard and the company." She found sleep came much more quickly this time.

Hermione awoke at first light and found the camp already bustling with activity. Will and John were tending to their weapons, Much was cooking breakfast, and Djaq and Robin were practicing with their bows; only Allan was still asleep. Hermione assumed he had stayed guard the entire night, to allow others more sleep.

"Good morning," she greeted John and Will sleepily, rubbing her eyes and walking towards the outlaws. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Good morning, Hermione," John answered her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not bad," she admitted. "Thank you." Now that she was not quite so scared, she could more fully enjoy her situation. Yes, she was still freaked out, but how often did one get to talk to Robin Hood and Little John? Her natural curiosity and thirst for knowledge was showing its head again. She wanted to learn as much about the men as possible, so she could regale Teddy with stories when she got home. In the bright morning light, things looked different, and she refused to entertain the notion that she might not get home. She nodded towards the large weapon John was polishing. "Do you always use that staff to fight?"

"It suits me," he said, inclining his head. "What about you, little one? Are we going to make a fighter out of you?"

"I think so," she said brightly. "Djaq was very patient with me yesterday. She's a good teacher."

"And a good fighter," John said. "Her, we like."

Hermione grinned at him. "You remind me very much of a friend back home, John. He is unfailingly kind, like you. Thank you for making me feel so welcome. All of you - it really is generous."

Will smiled back at her. "It's the least we can do, after the scare we gave you. It's not bad, having a guest."

"Much, what can I do?" asked Hermione, giving Will and John another smile and walking toward the fire. "Why don't you rest and let me finish breakfast?"

"It is nearly done, but thank you," Much answered. "I am resigned to kitchen duty."

"You seem to have a knack for cooking," Hermione told him. "You would make an excellent tavern owner, I think. And you are good enough with the bow and sword to protect your own inn, are you not? There was a woman in my village, Madam Rosmerta. She kept a wonderful inn, but she never had stew as tasty as yours. She was popular with all the men in Hogsmeade. My brother Ron was especially fond of her. Made quite an idiot out of himself, really. I never quite got her appeal, but she would have liked you."

Much blushed, unused to such praise, and for once at a loss for words. Robin came to sit next to them.

"We have business in Locksley today," Robin stated. "I don't think it would be safe for you, not while you are still learning the ways of the forest. But I can't leave you alone, either."

"I'll be fine!" Hermione protested. "Really, I don't need a babysitter. I won't go anywhere, I promise." She crossed her heart, knowing she looked young and foolish, but unable to help herself. She did not really want to stay by herself, but it was humiliating to for them to think she needed watched constantly. Of course, acting like a baby might not be the best way to get that message across.

"It is not safe," Djaq said, walking over to join them. "It is not a question of trust."

"Allan will stay with you," Robin proclaimed. Hermione started to protest, but stopped when she saw the look on Robin's face. "It's not safe for any of us in Locksley, but especially for Allan right now. Gisborne is madder at him than even me. We are trying to keep him out of Nottingham and Locksley for a little while longer. We need his expertise in the castle, but I do not wish to make him a bigger target than necessary at the moment."

"Alright," Hermione said grudgingly.

"Wake him up, Djaq," ordered Robin. "The rest of you, eat quickly so we can get to Locksley and return. Danger or not, it might be unwise to leave our new friend alone with Allan for too long. I don't want to return to a burned down camp, or two corpses."

"I'll behave if he will."

"That's the most I can ask for," Robin said, giving her a little wink that made her blush. Here finally was some of that famous Robin Hood charm, and despite herself, Hermione could not help but respond.

Hermione watched with interest as the men loaded up for their trip to Locksley. Allan had given her an ironic smile when told of his job, but had not spoken to her since he awoke. He waited until everyone had left before addressing her.

"So what are we doing all day, Princess?" he asked. "I can't take a nap 'cause you're liable to wander off and break your leg. 'Course, if anyone could talk their way out of a broken bone it'd be you."

"I was hoping to take a bath," Hermione said honestly. "I think I'm starting to smell."

"Starting to?" Allan asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I don't think we know each other that well, but if you insist. You want me to scrub your back?"

"By myself, obviously," Hermione huffed.

"That defeats the purpose of me staying with you, doesn't it?" Allan pointed out. "Why don't you wait til Djaq comes back and she can go with you? I might be too tempted to peek."

"Fine," she allowed. "Can we take a walk? I'd like to look at the plants again. And maybe you can help me a little more with the bow?"

"Don't want too much, do you?" Allan groused. "I'll take you on a walk, so you can smell the flowers or whatever, but don't wander off, got it?"

Before she could answer, they heard approaching footsteps. Allan pushed her behind him and drew his sword in one fluid motion.

"Robin!" a female voice called. "Robin, I have to speak to you!"

"Oh, of all the -" Allan muttered. "Lovely, just what we were trying to avoid."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

In another moment a woman burst through the trees. She was very pretty with dark wavy hair and sparkling eyes; Hermione knew who she was at once: Maid Marian. "Robin, I -. Allan. Where's Robin? Who is that girl?"

"You just had to show up today, didn't you?" Allan sighed. "Hermione Granger, meet Lady Marian. The very person we told you is _not _associated with outlaws comes barreling into camp as bold as you'd like."

"Very pleased to meet you," Hermione said, smiling and stepping around Allan to reach out her hand; she knew Robin would be angry, but she was delighted to meet Marian. She was every bit as beautiful as Hermione had imagined, but she had an air of approachability about her that Hermione liked right away. First Djaq and now Marian - she was sure they would be good friends. As much as she loved Harry and Ron, it would be nice to have some female friends beyond Ginny and Luna, even if they were eight hundred years in the past.

Marian looked confused, but shook hands all the same. "How do you do?" She looked quizzically at Allan.

"Our newest charity case," Allan explained. "Found her lost in the woods, with some sob story about an arranged marriage and a missing memory."

"It's not a sob story, it's the truth!" Hermione said as indignantly as she could, considering it _was _a lie. She didn't want him badmouthing her to Marian. "I thought last night you believed me."

"Last night I was a little tired. I'm just not convinced, alright? Maybe there's a Malfoy, and maybe there's not. Maybe you murdered him in his sleep and ran to the woods to escape."

"And maybe you are still a double agent for the Death Eaters, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt!" Hermione snapped back at him, completely forgetting Marian, who stood watching the two, bemused.

"What's this Death Eater rot, that's the second time you've mentioned them," Allan said suspiciously. "It's little slips like that make you sound like a liar."

"I meant the Sheriff and Gisborne," Hermione said, boiling red.

"Yeah, but you didn't say that, did you? And what do you know about it anyway, Princess?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Marian interrupted them. "I don't mean to break up this charming war, but where is Robin? I do need to speak to him."

"They went to Locksley," Allan said, turning away from Hermione. "I'm stuck with this one. You want to wait to relay the message?"

"I cannot stay, Gisborne will be expecting me," Marian sighed. "Ever since you defected he is keeping a closer eye on me."

"I am sorry, Marian," Allan said. "Guy knows we're friends; I'm sure that makes it worse. Why don't you just come back to the forest and have done with it?"

"It helps to have a spy in the castle," Marian replied. "You know that. I can handle Gisborne; his feelings for me keep his suspicions at bay."

"But not the sheriff."

"A clue: no," Marian said with a small smile, while Allan chuckled. "That's why I must return quickly. I am expected to attend some ridiculous demonstration later."

"Anything we need to know about?"

"It's not a hanging or anything like that," Marian assured him. "I believe it is some sort of celebration in honor of Prince John, but who really knows?"

"What did you need to tell Robin?"

"There is a visitor coming to Nottingham in a week's time," Marian said. "I think it bears investigation. The Sheriff and Gisborne are being secretive, but I overheard them talking last night. Gisborne was arguing with the Sheriff, he did not want the person coming."

"Why?"

"I do not know. But anyone the Sheriff wants cannot be good for any of us."

"Alright," Allan answered her. "I'll let Robin know."

"Thank you," replied Marian. "I must get back; I shall try to come tomorrow. Hermione, is that right? You are in good hands. Allan has saved me a time or two."

"Right back at you," Allan grinned. "You hear that, Princess? Good hands."

"I'll bear it in mind," Hermione said. "I hope we can talk more next time, Lady Marian."

Marian gave her a kind smile, nodded to Allan and disappeared back into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Lady Marian does work with you," Hermione said as soon as she was gone. "Robin just about killed me for suggesting it."

"You can hardly blame him," Allan shrugged, as if the idea of her getting killed was not important. "It puts Marian in danger, people thinking she's friendly with us. You're a complete stranger, and you mentioned her. Imagine how shocking that is to him."

"But you worked in the castle, and you were friends with Marian, and now you are back," Hermione reasoned. "Surely that means something."

"Guy's in love with her," Allan stated. "If he thinks he's still got a chance to marry her, he keeps her out of harm's way. For the most part, anyway. As long as the Sheriff doesn't wise up, and as long as Marian is not obvious, Guy let's her slide a little. He expects her to have cut all ties with me."

"That seems dangerous," Hermione said. "What's to keep either of them from following her to you?" _Duh, Hermione, these are legends. What keeps them safe is that Robin and his men are the heroes. What kind of story would it be if the Sheriff killed them all? _But if that were true, if they really were just folk stories, how was she here talking to him right now?

"Marian's not that stupid," Allan said. "She's alright, really - she can take care of herself, unlike some girls I know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me for living. I'll have to take fabulous lessons from Marian now as well as Djaq, won't I, if I'm such a helpless girl?"

"You said it, not me."

Struggling to keep her temper again, Hermione gave what she hoped was a winning smile. "Let's be friends. Come, where's that walk you promised me?"

Allan groaned dramatically, but obliged by taking her hand and leading her away from camp. They walked away from the area she and Djaq had gathered herbs, moving deeper into the trees and Hermione was struck by how beautiful the forest was. After several moments she realized Allan was still holding her hand and jerked it away.

"Alright, Princess, don't get yourself in a tizzy," he laughed. "Just trying to keep you safe." She mimed wiping her hands on her pants and he laughed again. Despite his extremely annoying personality (or perhaps because of it - she _had_ always liked arguing with Ron), Hermione found that once again she was enjoying his company. The whole situation was just too weird for her not to be enthralled by everything and everyone. She pelted him with questions and he answered good-naturedly enough.

"What do you do in the cold and rain? Surely you can't just sleep under the trees. The winter must be terrible. You will all catch your death of cold."

"There are a few caves we can use in emergencies," Allan replied. "But the Sheriff and Guy do know about one or two of them, so we have to be cautious."

"Really, how _do_ you keep the Sheriff's men out of your camp?" Hermione asked. "The forest is huge, to be sure, but they have horses and dogs available to them. How is it you have managed to stay hidden all this time?" _It's not like you can conceal yourself with protection spells_, she added to herself.

"They just don't know the forest as well as we do," Allan said proudly. "When I was working for Giz - and that was a huge mistake, even if it's none of your business - I never brought them to the camp. Well, I almost did once, but that was completely out of my control and we never even made it there. Besides, they don't look too terribly close because it's harder for them to fight us here. They've tried and failed too many times. They'd rather we come to Nottingham. Of course, we always get out of there, too, but the odds are a little bit more in their favor at the castle."

"That makes sense," she allowed. "It all sounds very exciting." She was struck by the irony of her words, as her own adventures with Ron and Harry always sounded that way to outsiders, when in fact they were mostly terrifying.

"If you like putting your life in jeopardy every single day, which honestly, I don't," Allan said, and she nodded in understanding. "Still, it's our job to help the poor and try to curtail the Sheriff and Guy. Everyone has to play their parts, right?"

As they walked in silence for awhile, Hermione noticed more and more that Sherwood Forest was not entirely muggle. Was it simply that Robin and the rest of them could not see or recognize the magical plants? Were they muggle-repelling? She did not think it was as deeply magical or dangerous as the Forbidden Forest, but it would certainly be wise for her to stay on guard.

As if to prove her point, moments later a noise startled her and Allan.

He held an arm out to block her. "Hold on a minute. Let me see what that was. Probably just a deer, but..."

Hermione gripped his arm, hating herself for acting like a weak woman, but still feeling defenseless without her wand. "Don't leave me here."

He shook her off. "I'll be a second, just stay here." She watched with trepidation as he pushed through thick brambles.

"Nothing," he called. "It must've been a rabbit or some-" His voice was cut off in a strangled cry.

Hermione screamed. "What? What is it? Allan!"

"I'm alright, just got caught in something." He sounded embarrassed, but still wary.

"I'm coming back there," Hermione said, heart pounding. "You scared me half to death." She started to move through the bushes after him, her clothes sticking on the prickly branches. When she finally wrenched herself free, she saw Allan, legs and arms entangled in long vines.

Devil's Snare. Misreading her gobsmacked face for an expression of amusement, Allan growled at her. "Alright, you've had a laugh, help me get out of this crap. It's got me pretty good. It's like the bloody things jumped out and grabbed me."

_That's exactly what they did_. Hermione thought quickly. She could not get close herself because she would also be caught; she had no fire to ward off the plant, and she could not leave for help, because Allan would suffocate long before she made it back. He didn't seem to realize the vines were even now tightening around him as he struggled. She decided to stick as close to the truth as she could to get him out.

"Don't move," Hermione ordered. "You'll make it worse. You have to stay perfectly still."

"Are you having a laugh? Get over here and help me!"

"I can't," Hermione said. "Not right away, or it'll get me, too. Allan, that's Devil's Snare. If you struggle, it just gets tighter. I need fire, that's the only thing that makes it let go - or the sun, but we're in the shade."

Despite her words, Allan felt himself begin to worry, just a bit. How could he not get loose from some stupid plants? He knew he looked like an idiot, too, which made him madder. "What the blazes is Devil's Snare? I've never seen this before, and I've certainly never had a plant fight back." He renewed his struggles, but then gasped and stopped as he realized the vines were snaking themselves tighter around his chest and arms. He found it difficult to take deep breaths and his panic rose.

"I said stop moving!" Hermione said, close to panic herself. Ron's long-ago words – '_Are you a witch or not_?' - were not going to help her this time. On the other hand, she did have plenty of wood. Hermione quickly scanned the ground and found two long, dry branches. Could she honestly rub two sticks together to make fire? Ignoring the improbability of this, she picked up the branches and started rubbing them furiously together. Beside her she could see and hear Allan getting deeper and deeper in the Devil's Snare. She knew the fear in his eyes was reflected in her own.

Of course, the branches stayed resolutely unlit. Why did this look so easy when muggles did it in camping movies? Without knowing why, she thought _Incendio! _and was amazed when the branches burst into flames. She let out a yelp of triumph and waved the fire at the Devil's Snare, which immediately relinquished Allan and started slinking back into the underbrush. He fell to the ground, choking, while she threw the lit branches against a boulder that she knew would not burn and knelt beside him.

Hermione wiped sweat and hair off of his forehead. "Are you hurt?"

He took her hand and smiled gratefully at her. Now that the damn things were off him, he was feeling stupid again. Surely it hadn't been as bad as it seemed - they were just vines. It was sort of nice having her fuss over him, though. "I'm fine, Princess. Lucky you make quick fire."

"We have a huge patch of Devil's Snare in the woods near Hogsmeade," she said quickly, wanting to create a plausible story. "The friar said it's very rare - sort of like a Venus Flytrap. It likes meat. Usually it just catches rabbits and stuff, but once or twice people in our village got caught. That's a really big plant - I can't believe you guys have never seen it before. You'll have to tell everyone about it so you can stay away."

"Will do," Allan said. "I don't fancy another go around, that's for sure. Devil's Snare, huh? Very aptly named. Put out the fire and let's get back. The lads are probably wondering where we are." He kept her hand as he rose to his feet, and after stamping on the fire he began leading her back to camp. This time, she did not pull away. All she could think was that she had done wandless magic. Of course it had happened when she was a child, and she knew in situations of stress it could be done, but she had never tried since starting Hogwarts. _Accio branch! Wingardium Leviosa! Oppugno! Aguamenti_! Nothing, not even a twitch.

Allan dropped her hand as they neared the camp; the voices of Robin, Djaq and the other men could be heard. They found them in much the same position as she had this morning - bustling around the camp, building a fire, tending to weapons.

"Still alive, I see?" Robin greeted them.

"Just barely. I've changed my mind," Allan announced. "The Princess here can stay." He quickly filled them in on the Devil's Snare incident; Hermione blushed bright red while the men gave her admiring nods and John pat her on the back, but she sort of enjoyed it. She had always liked getting herself, Ron and Harry out of trouble. Only Djaq looked unsure of her - a definite change from before.

"Devil's Snare?" she questioned. "I have never heard of such a plant."

"The friar in our village said that it is rare," Hermione said again. "It was just luck that I knew it."

"A plant that hides from light, and tries to suffocate men? But surely this is impossible."

"I wish," Allan told Djaq. "We'll all go out later so you can see it. Nasty stuff. I mean, I don't think it really would have been the end of me, maybe I exaggerated a little, but she definitely got me out. At the least I would have been there yelling for help like an idiot for awhile. It's not somewhere we often go."

Finally Djaq smiled and looked satisfied. "See, Allan, Robin? I told you it would not hurt to have another girl around."

"Speaking of girls," Allan stated, looking shiftily at Robin. "Marian came almost as soon as you left."

Much and John groaned while Robin looked angry.

"Hey, it's not like I could head her off before she came!" Allan protested. "She was yelling your name!"

"Why didn't you pretend she was someone else?" Robin said through gritted teeth, glaring at Hermione.

"Who was I going to say she was, the queen?" Allan asked. He motioned at Hermione. "She's not going to say anything, are you?"

Hermione shook her head emphatically. "I promise, Robin. I would never."

"Fine," he said, but he still looked angry. "I suppose we don't really have any choice but to trust you, do we? What did Marian need?"

"She said there is a visitor coming to Nottingham," Hermione said before Allan could respond. "Someone top secret that Sir Guy of Gisborne does not want there. She said the Sheriff is excited for the person's arrival."

"What she said," Allan put in when Robin looked his way. "Marian thought you might want to find out more. She's coming back tomorrow to talk to you."

"Just what we need, another ridiculous plot at Nottingham," Much offered. "Master, surely we can take time off from dodging the Sheriff's arrows, at least for a day or two?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Will asked.

Much gave a long suffering sigh but did not make any further protest.

"When is this person coming?" Robin asked.

"Marian said three days," Allan said. "You can ask her yourself tomorrow; you know she can't stay away. What happened at Locksley? Was Guy there?"

Hermione noticed, not for the first time, that Allan almost always referred to Gisborne as Guy - or even worse, Giz. She wondered how close they had been during Allan's defection. Was it as hard for him to fight Gisborne now as it had (hopefully) been for him to fight Robin and the gang? And again, how was it possible he had worked for their enemies? She remembered Sirius's words to Pettigrew: '_Then you should have died! Died, rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!'_ Hermione wondered if she would ever get the full story, or as Allan said, if it was even her business.

"No, you would have been fine," Will answered. "Not even many guards, really. We just brought some food and supplies. Gisborne must be busy preparing for the visitor."

"So I didn't miss any action," Allan said. "Well, I'll have to deal with him sooner or later. Maybe it won't be that bad. He'd kill any one of us on sight anyway - how is it any different now? And who knows, maybe he still has a soft spot for me." Allan smiled around at everyone, but no one looked amused.

"Yes, do regale us with stories of your close, personal friendship with Gisborne," Much said. "Why don't you tell Hermione how you blocked all of our secret passages into the castle, or about the time you rescued Gisborne on horseback? It was very dashing."

"Much," Robin said in a warning voice.

"He brought it up."

Allan had the decency to blush. "You've made your point."

"Do you have any idea who this visitor could be?" Hermione said to change the subject. "Surely the Sheriff has frequent guests to Nottingham."

"None that are remotely good news," Will said.

"We've had Black Knights, the sheriff's snake-wielding sister, Saracen female warriors, corrupt nobles, and a revolting jester, to name a few," Much said.

"That jester was on our side," Djaq pointed out. "He helped save Will. He helped us get a message to the king."

"He was still revolting. The makeup! The puns!"

John and Will nodded in agreement, and even Robin smiled.

"So in other words, this person will be no good," Hermione summarized. "So what can I do to help? Dress as a servant and infiltrate the castle?"

"No way, Princess," Allan protested. "You're not going anywhere near Nottingham."

"Why not?"

"Unless you've forgotten your own cover story, you'd be in danger, remember?" Allan said. "You don't want the Sheriff or Guy handing you over to Malfoy, do you?"

"Well, of course not," Hermione allowed, "but you lot sneak in all the time. How hard can it be for one more?"

"I think it's a little early for you to be doing undercover missions," Robin said in what Hermione realized was an 'and that's final' sort of voice. "Stick to the cooking with Much for now."

"I should still practice with the bow and arrow, just in case," Hermione said, knowing she was probably pushing her luck. "And maybe John can teach me how to use a staff?"

"Just wave it around and yell," Allan quipped and Little John glowered at him.

"I know there's more to it than that," Hermione said, smiling at John. "It takes balance and aim and strength. Before I leave this forest, I want to be able to fight like all of you can."

"Let's hope you don't fight like Much," Allan said, earning an indignant "hey!" In truth, Much could fight just as well as the rest of them; one did not survive the Crusades by being cowardly and weak.

"We didn't learn in a matter of days," Robin remarked.

"No, but I have to start somewhere," Hermione reasoned. "Who knows? Perhaps I can teach you all a thing or two as well."

"We already have one blabbermouth in the group," Allan said, nodding at Much. "And we've got two girls already, counting Marian. Mind you, I did appreciate that heads-up about those crazy plants, and you don't make me want to tear out my hair anymore, but what are you really going to bring to the table?"

Hermione was hurt - she thought she had brought Allan around to her side - but she put on an unconcerned face. If she had her wand, she'd show him _plenty_. As it was, she would need to improvise a bit. "I'm full of surprises, Allan a Dale. You've only known me one day, and I've already saved your hide. You just wait."

Will and Djaq exchanged furtive smiles. It was obvious to them what Hermione was already bringing to the group, at least as far as Allan was concerned. From the expressions on their faces, Robin and Little John had the same idea, and oblivious as he usually was, even Much was giving the two of them a speculative look. If Allan wanted to pretend he wasn't easily swayed by a pretty face and a smart mouth, that was his prerogative. They knew better.

"Alright, Princess," Allan said. "I do owe you one. Come one, I'll give you some more archery lessons. It's the least I can do."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. Maybe she should be figuring a way home, but right now, Sherwood Forest seemed like it might be more than a little fun.


	5. Chapter 5

"My Lord," Sir Guy of Gisborne began for what felt like the hundredth time. "Are you quite sure I cannot persuade you?"

"Leave your persuasive skills to Marian, Gisborne," the Sheriff responded. "You need them all with that one. Where is she, anyway? Out championing the poor? You did tell her to be here this afternoon? This is for her, after all, and I want to see her...joy."

"She is in Nottingham, my Lord, visiting one of her sick servants," Guy responded, ignoring the sarcasm in the Sheriff's voice. "She will return in time for your announcement."

"Such a bleeding heart," the Sheriff said dismissively. "And really, it is _your_ announcement, Gisborne, not mine. Do you think she will enjoy it?

Guy did not want to discuss Marian with the Sheriff; all it did was anger both of them. One of these days the foolish girl was going to get into deeper trouble with the Sheriff than he could fix, and he would have to make a choice between the two of them. The hell of the thing was, he was not sure which one would win, not if the Sheriff was truly determined. She had played fast and loose with the rules, and he had just barely managed to save her neck. Of course, soon it would not be necessary; soon she would be completely in line with him where she belonged. "My Lord-"

"No more, Gisborne, I am resolute," the Sheriff said. "The arrangements have been made. She is coming to Nottingham. Perhaps if you had kept your boy locked down tighter I wouldn't need to take such drastic measures. I want Hood."

Guy felt the familiar blaze of white-hot anger at the thought of Allan. His anger felt righteous because it was mixed so heavily with a sense of betrayal. Besides Marian, Allan had been the only person in the castle he had trusted. He certainly couldn't trust the Sheriff, no matter how much loyalty he felt for the man that had shaped him. He'd actually sort of _liked _the insolent little outlaw. He had certainly liked having his own lackey, his own right-hand man. Mini-Gisborne, the Sheriff had called him. Your boy, he had said, and Guy had liked it. Loyalty was everything to him, because he had come from nothing and nobody. Money, power, loyalty - those were what mattered, and Allan had broken that loyalty, shattered that trust.

One of these days, Guy was going to kill every one of Hood's men, and when he got to Allan, he was going to take his time.

"Oh, do snap out of it, Gisborne," the Sheriff barked. "Get that glazed look out of your eyes and stop reminiscing about your lost trysts. I need your head here, not in the forest. I want our guest to be comfortable when she arrives. This isn't a ransom, a kidnapping or a ruse; we are being honest-to-goodness hosts here, Gisborne."

"Yes, my Lord," Guy sighed. He had hoped he could talk the Sheriff out of this insane idea, but as usual, the man refused counsel. One would think, as sure as he always was in the infallibility of his own plans, that the Sheriff was not daily thwarted by Hood and his men. The woman who was coming to Nottingham had a reputation that preceded her. She kept counsel with Prince John, and was rumored to be both beautiful and deadly. Some said she was a sorceress, that she had bewitched Prince John and would help him defeat King Richard. Others said she was commoner who used village tricks to ensnare royalty and build her fortune. One thing was certain - she was sure to be dangerous.

"We must be delicate," the Sheriff continued. "Prince John has said the lady is slightly...temperamental, I believe the word was. She can be of great assistance to us, or she can be our greatest enemy."

"With all due respect, my Lord, does this not speak to the danger of bringing her here?"

"Don't tell me you believe all the stories, Gisborne," the Sheriff said slyly. "I thought you were above such superstitions."

"If the stories are _not_ true, then what possible use could she be to us?" Guy was getting more and more agitated about the situation. He did not want anything to disturb his own plans, and a loose cannon in the confidence of both the Sheriff and Prince John was sure to do just that. If anyone was going to catch Hood, he wanted it to be him.

"Gisborne, Locksley is sure to hear of our little guest, and he is sure to want to make her acquaintance. Any friend of ours and so forth. And do you think she will go quietly, that she and Prince John will let Hood get the better of her? A clue: no. She will help rid us of him. If she has other talents, so much the better for us. This visit is simply a trial run, to see if our plans and personalities are compatible, and then she will return for a longer stay. Do not bellyache so much."

"Guy? My Lord? Am I interrupting?" Guy turned to the door, a smile already settling in as he looked at Marian, while the Sheriff sent him a warning glance that meant 'do not talk about the visitor anymore.' "I am here to assist with the demonstration, as you requested."

"Good, good," the Sheriff said, clapping his hands together. "Marian, you are in for a treat. Gisborne, escort Lady Marian to the courtyard. I'll be there directly." He watched them leave with a smirk. In a few moments, Marian would get a surprise. He rather thought she would prefer to watch a hanging.

"Marian, you look lovely today," Guy said as he led her from the room. "I take it your servant is feeling better?"

"Thank you, Guy, she is a little better," Marian said. The worst part of her continued double agency was most certainly Guy. She knew his feelings for her were genuine, and it was true she felt something for him as well. Not the love she had for Robin, of course, but she did feel some friendship and empathy for the man; it seemed almost against his nature to commit the atrocities the Sheriff had him do. He seemed indifferent to it all, but she had to believe there was kindness inside him, and she did know that she brought out those qualities in him. She also knew that if he ever learned of her betrayal he would not hesitate to kill her. "I would like to visit her again tomorrow, though, to ensure her continued recovery."

"Of course."

Marian looked out at the bustling courtyard as they exited the castle and stood on the steps. The townspeople looked downtrodden and beaten; their de facto expressions ever since the Sheriff had taken Nottingham from her father, and he and Guy had begun their reign of terror. "Do you know what this is about? The Sheriff was very insistent that I come; you know I rarely enjoy anything he does."

"You will like this," Guy assured her, looking forward to her happy expression. Well, hoping for a happy expression, anyway. "It is a surprise."

"Are you quite certain?" Marian asked warily. "Do I have to read some sort of horrible proclamation, or witness a hanging? Maybe another dunking? Does the Sheriff not think I know what he can do, that I doubt his authority?"

"No, Marian, I promise you will enjoy this," Guy said again. He took her hand and was gratified when she did not pull away.

"There now, Marian," the Sheriff said as he came up behind them. "No tricks up my sleeve; simply an announcement for the good people of Nottingham. Gisborne?"

"I have an announcement to make!" Guy yelled to the crowd. They instantly stilled; announcements from the castle did not bode well for anyone. "Lady Marian and I have renewed our engagement. We will be married in Nottingham in one month's time and you are all invited to attend. Now return to your business."

Marian felt the world spinning away from her. Married? In a month, to Guy? _No_. She was engaged to Robin, they were to be married, they were going to start a family, they were -

"Do show a little happiness, girlie," the Sheriff sneered at her. "This cements your place here." He gave her one last nasty smile and walked back inside, leaving her with Guy.

"Marian -"

"Do not speak to me." She held out a hand to stop him and then ran back inside, sweating, crying, panicking. Could she make it to the forest before he stopped her? Could she make her escape right now? She did not stop running until she reached her room and collapsed on her bed. Should she leave? Robin would protect her. And, she knew, Guy would stop at nothing to get her back, if only to destroy her. Maybe they could stage a kidnapping. She had been Robin's fake hostage before, and it had worked. How long would that hold him off?

"Marian, let me in." She hadn't locked the door behind her; there was nothing to stop him from barging in. He must have realized this because she heard the door creak and a moment later he was kneeling beside the bed.

"Is it so bad?" There was anger as well as apology in his voice. "You promised to marry me once before."

"You did not ask this time," Marian said, turning to look at him fully in the eyes. "You just announced it for all to hear; you let the Sheriff make a fool of me. You did not even give me a chance to refuse."

"It is the only way. The Sheriff remains suspicious. Ever since," he forced himself to say the name, "Allan returned to the forest, it has not been safe for you here. What is to stop him from telling Hood you are the Night Watchman? Do you not think Hood would use this information against us? The Sheriff would hang you."

"Allan would not betray my trust, not even to hurt you," Marian said. "He has had weeks to reveal me, and nothing has happened. Do you think being your wife would keep the Sheriff from hanging me, if it came to that?"

"I would not allow it," Guy said earnestly. "Please, Marian, let me look after you."

"Why did you not tell me? Why put on that show?"

"The Sheriff," Guy said, as if it should be obvious.

"He wants Robin to know," Marian guessed, her heart dropping at the thought of Robin's reaction.

"Do you care what he thinks?" Guy asked, quiet menace in his voice.

"Of course not, Hood is nothing to me, you know that. I care for you, Sir Guy, of course I do, but I did not think we were ready to marry."

"You have a month to get used to the idea," Guy stated, rising to his feet. "I daresay that is enough time. We cannot wait for King Richard this time."

"Or a look alike, I gather," Marian could not resist saying, wiping her eyes and regaining her strength and calmness.

"I apologized for that," Guy said, "and considering your reaction, I say we are square on that matter. Pull yourself together. The Sheriff will expect to see a happy couple."

No, the Sheriff expected her to run to the forest, join Robin and reveal herself false, she knew. She would not give him the satisfaction. They had a month to plan a way out; her usefulness in the castle would simply have to come to an end at that time.

"Of course," Marian said, also rising from her bed and facing her new (second) fiance. "I shall join you for dinner. Please thank the Sheriff for his kind attentions. Perhaps he will want to give me away, since my father is no longer with us."

Guy knew he was being dismissed, and he also knew it would be unwise to pass her sarcastic words along. He had half anticipated her reaction, but it did not make it any easier to stomach. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She _would_ be safer once they married, and his suspicions about Hood were always in the back of his head. This was the only way to guarantee she was his, once and for all.

"Not quite the happy tears you were expecting, Gisborne?" the Sheriff asked his right-hand man when he rejoined him in his tower room. As always, Guy was slightly disgusted by the bird cages and skulls that filled the room. "I would have thought she would enjoy having a party all the poor slobs in Nottingham can attend. We can even let your villagers over in Locksley come."

"She is pleased, my Lord," Guy lied. "A little taken aback at the surprise, perhaps."

"Don't all ladies like to be told what to do?" the Sheriff smirked. "You lost your boy, Gisborne, the least you can do is keep your lady under your thumb. We can't show weakness, we must keep a unified front."

"Yes, my Lord." Guy was getting a little tired of the 'yes, my Lords' he had been doling out that day. The Sheriff seemed in rare form; altogether too happy about both his engagement and the approaching guest. True, when he was in a good mood he was far less likely to hang random peasants, but it wasn't as if Guy really cared about that. Sometimes, an angry Sheriff was easier to handle.

"Come, come, Gisborne, we've an engagement to celebrate and a guest to prepare for. Can't loll about all day. Take some guards into the village. We'll need fresh taxes if we're expected to pay for all of this." The sheriff walked over to a skull, yanked out the false tooth in his mouth, and replaced it with one from the skull, a sight that never failed to fill Guy with revulsion, no matter how many times he witnessed it. "Tell them it's a wedding gift; their price of admission for viewing the happy event."

Guy nodded curtly and swept out of the room. The sheriff looked after him, feeling exorbitantly pleased with himself, something he rarely got to feel since Hood had returned and become such a thorn in his side. Their skirmishes had been fun for awhile, but at this point, Hood had cost him far too much money and guards to let him go on any longer.

Hood was certain to try to stop the wedding somehow; Guy might be a lovesick idiot, but _he_ wasn't. Only a fool would suppose that Hood and Marian no longer had feelings for one another. Where else had she gone after the crusty one had died, if not the forest? A convent, as she said? A clue: no. Who had returned with the letter, supposedly sealed by the abbey's Mother Superior herself? Gisborne's boy Allan, that's who - part of Hood's gang. No doubt they had planned it all along. It wasn't exactly the first fake nun he had dealt with, either. True, Marian had come back to the castle, but that was most likely so she could spy again. No, he had never caught her, but it was just a matter of time. And if he didn't catch her, if she wasn't truly spying, then she would have to marry Gisborne. That was punishment enough for anyone.

In the meantime, he had Lady Black coming to the castle. He had left out a few important details for Gisborne. First, she was not really there to deal with Hood - the wedding was sure to do that; the lady was far too important for such trifling matters. Second, every single rumor about the woman was true. The Sheriff may have been above such suspicions himself for many years, but he had had a front-row seat as witness to Lady Black's power. The woman was a witch, pure and simple, and she was going to ensure the death of King Richard, and the beginning of King John. The King is dead; long live the King!

The Sheriff allowed himself a chuckle. It would not be long before he had power beyond his wildest dreams - and _that_ was saying something.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione wanted to spend as much time as possible training with Djaq and the men. Her wandlessness ate at her; the only way she would feel safe in Sherwood was if she learned to defend herself with muggle weapons. She had no great, burning desire to actually fight with Robin and his men, exactly; she truly did avoid fighting whenever possible, and the Battle of Hogwarts and its horrible casualties were still fresh in her mind. She had to be realistic, though: she was in this situation, and she could either rail to the skies about the injustice of it all, or she could show a little Gryffindor. If she was going to be a part of Robin's gang, then by God she was going to _be _a part. God knew how long she was going to be there, and she didn't want them to leave her back at the camp forever - she aimed to earn her place.

Instead of using the bow, Allan handed her a shield and announced they were going to duel. Now dueling with wands, she could do, and well. She wondered if those skills would carry over into sword fighting.

"Just play defense for now," Allan said. "I'll attack, and you try to keep me at bay."

"It's heavy," Hermione complained as she lifted the shield.

"Think how much heavier it's going to be when you have a blade as well," he pointed out. "It'd be a poor showing if you got stabbed or shot with an arrow on your second day here, wouldn't it?"

"Why can't I have the sword, too?"

"Because you're liable to kill me or yourself, and I don't fancy that today," Allan replied. "You have to start at the beginning."

"Give me a warning before you start, alright? Let me get my balance."

"There are no warnings in battle, Hermione," Robin called from behind her; she turned to find the entire gang watching her lesson with amusement and interest etched on their faces.

"A count of three, perhaps?"

"Here we go, Princess - one, two -" He struck on two.

"Protego!" Hermione cried out instinctively, pivoting her body so that the sword landed lightly on the shield.

"What's that?" Will asked curiously.

"It is Latin," Djaq answered for her. "It means to defend." She was looking at Hermione with new respect.

"Our girl knows Latin, too, huh?" Allan looked impressed. "Not a bad save, Princess. Try again." He struck again, and Hermione blocked the sword once more. She found that her dueling skills were indeed coming in handy. Unlike the unnatural feeling she had with the bow and arrow, this felt completely familiar to her. She was used to twirling about, raising her arms and gliding her feet across the ground; the shield was simply her replacement wand. Despite its weight, she did not feel tired; rather she was exhilarated to find herself blocking almost every thrust of Allan's sword. Ron and Harry would be impressed. After several moments, he stopped and bowed to her.

"You, Princess, would just have lived through that attack. Nice work." He gave her an appreciative wink and indeed looked extremely impressed. Djaq and the men applauded behind them, Little John whistling loudly.

"Are you sure you have not done this before?" Robin asked. "You're a natural."

Hermione beamed, only a little out of breath. "No, this is my first try. But my brothers and I used to dance - this is like that, don't you think?" Dueling _was _a little bit like dancing, when she thought about it. She smiled inwardly at the thought of Ron and Harry dancing, though. Yes, it had happened, yes, she had been a part of it, but she couldn't say it was all that pretty. Despite being extremely talented duelers themselves, neither of them was what she would call graceful on the dance floor. Of course, no one had ever dubbed her Twinkle Toes, either. Adding a wand or other weapon to the mix somehow gave her grace and movement she did not have without it.

Djaq nodded and smiled at her. "Much more deadly, though."

"True. Now I want two of you attacking me, and I'll try to keep you back."

Little John laughed at her eagerness. "It seems she's a fighter after all. Come on, little one; show them what you've got."

Allan nodded to Will, who twirled his axe and joined Allan in circling Hermione while she stood with the shield ready. Within seconds both men were attacking her with fervor; she knew she was in no real danger, but it was bit scary. She continued to fend them off for several minutes, but misstepped at one point when she saw Will swinging his axe, tripped and lay on the ground panting and completely winded.

"Not ready for two at once, Princess?" Allan smirked down at her and Hermione glared and kicked him in the shins. It was a bit awkward, considering her position, but she did make satisfying contact.

"Ow! There you go, lads, she doesn't need any weapons. Just let her start kicking the guards." He made a big show of rubbing his leg and miming pain.

"You deserved it," Hermione said, reaching up her hand so he could pull her upright. "What now?"

"I think that's enough for one day," Robin laughed. "You don't want to wear yourself out so quickly. You'll be sore tomorrow as it is."

"Just a little more, please? If not the sword, then how about the bow and arrow again?" Hermione looked to Djaq, but Robin shook his head.

"Soon," Robin said in his authoritative tone. "I don't want you to take on too much too quickly and tire yourself out. Why don't you take us to that Devil's Snare instead? Maybe you could let Allan wander in again, give us all a laugh."

"Ha ha," Allan said. "Aren't you supposed to be our fearless leader, Robin? Why don't you go in first?"

Allan did take the lead after Hermione reminded him that she was unlikely to find the spot on her own again.

"I don't know one tree from another yet," she pointed out. "Once we get closer, you can stand back a bit. But I don't think any of you should get too close, or try to get caught in it. Devil's Snare is best avoided. It does have some good properties, but it's too dangerous in the wild."

"Nothing called Devil's Snare can have anything good about it," Little John said. "Wouldn't it be wiser to leave well enough alone?"

"John's a bit superstitious," Allan told Hermione. "Probably thinks the actual devil is going to jump out and get him. We just want you to see it for yourself so you'll be prepared."

"Oh, _John _is superstitious?" Will asked. "Who told me their cousin had been turned into a frog?"

"I said he had _seen _someone turned into a frog," Allan said. "Not that he had turned himself. And it was true - that's what happens when you cross witches, but this is just a tangle of old weeds."

Hermione flinched inwardly at these words. Again, she knew she should not judge them by the standards of her day, as even muggles in her own time feared witches and wizards and thought them evil. If any one of these men or women - kind Little John, brave Robin, clever Djaq, stalwart Will Scarlett, reliable Much or cheeky Allan - knew that she was a witch they would either cast her out or kill her. Robin perhaps did not believe in witches or magic, but it was clear at least John and Allan did, and they did not think it good. It was even possible they would turn her over to the Sheriff to be tortured. Hermione had endured torture before, and it was not something she was aching to repeat. She had to remember to be even more careful to watch her words and actions with Robin and the gang.

"I do not believe I have walked here before," Djaq remarked as Hermione and Allan led them to the Devil's Snare.

"Nor I," Much said. "How is it possible that we have missed this part of the forest? It is not all that far from camp. Surely we would have come here."

"What made you walk this way?" Robin inquired.

"I dunno, we were just walking," Allan answered, shrugging. "One path's the same as another, isn't it?"

Hermione's earlier suspicions about parts of the forest being muggle-repelling were looking more and more justified. Apparently, because she was a witch, no part of the forest was closed for her. By being with her, Robin and her new friends were seeing new parts of the forest as well. It would explain why Djaq had never noticed the wolfsbane before and why no one had accidentally stumbled into the Devil's Snare. Would they be able to see these things again without her, now that she had opened their eyes, or would they become invisible again? Were they in greater danger now, simply because she was a witch and had access to Sherwood's secrets? Would magical creatures be next? _Please no acromantulas, please no acromantulas, please no - _

"It's right over there," Allan said finally, pointing past the bushes where he and Hermione had first heard the suspicious rustle. One by one, Djaq and the men pushed through, taking care to stay as far away from the treacherous plants as possible.

"That right there?" Much asked incredulously, pointing to the harmless looking vines. "_That's_ your man-eating plant? Are you sure you didn't just trip and fall down, Allan?"

"Move a bit closer and find out," Allan said. He gave Much a little shove, and laughed when he shrieked and jumped back.

"Very funny," Much said in a lofty manner. "We shall just see who gets the smallest portion at dinner this evening."

"Alright, we have seen it," Robin said. "Let's go back to camp. It's been a long day, and the light is failing. Can I trust everyone to stay away from this spot from now on?"

"Sure, unless the Sheriff or his men are after us," Will said. "At that point, I plan on leading them straight over here. Maybe I'll hang a sign that says 'Perfectly harmless plants.'"

Robin grinned and clapped him on the back. He turned to Allan as they walked back to their camp. "Did you say Marian was coming back in the morning?"

"Yeah, she said she might have some new information for you," he answered. "She probably just wants a little one on one time since she missed you today." Allan gave Robin a little smirk, and Hermione was surprised to see Robin blush.

"It's not a good idea for her to sneak out so often," he said. "Surely Gisborne is keeping a tighter grip on her these days."

"I think he is, yeah," said Allan. "But she can't stay away, mate, can she? I think the time is coming soon for her to come back to the forest full time."

"I hope so," Robin answered. "Let us pray once more than King Richard will return. As soon as that happens, the Sheriff loses his power and Marian and I can be married."

"We await the day, Master," Much said with sincerity.

"Thank you, my friend," Robin said, with equal sincerity. Once back in camp, Much and Hermione began preparing for dinner as the rest of them gathered around the fire. "I think it would be best if we got some sleep after dinner. We have another full day before us tomorrow."

"More gallivanting in Locksley?" Will asked.

"No, our new friend is going to have more training tomorrow," said Robin with a smile to Hermione, who was adding ingredients to Much's stew again. "Based on what Djaq has told me, we really need to work on the bow. I'll take over your training in that respect."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Djaq a dirty look from and receiving a cheeky grin in return. She could not help feeling thrilled at the idea of Robin teaching her, though. She also missed the disgruntled look Allan shot Robin. "It was just my first time! I'm sure I'll get loads better. And I want to practice with the sword again, and the staff, and I want to have a race. It's not going to matter how good I can fight if I cannot also outrun my opponents."

"She spent too much time with you today, Allan, if she is already talking about running away," Little John observed. "I thought you had more gumption than that."

"I do, of course, but there's a time for fighting, and there's a time for running," Hermione said reasonably. "Gryffindors are always brave, but I can't really fight twenty men at once. As long as one doesn't leave one's men behind, sometimes running is the best option."

"Gryffindor?" Much queried. "What is that?"

_Merlin, Hermione, how many times do we have to have this inner conversation? Do remember where you are, won't you, otherwise you better start running right now._ She walked over and sat by the fire before answering. She knew she had to make the story convincing, or at least plausible. "In Hogsmeade, there was a legendary fighter, Sir Godric Gryffindor." She thought the "Sir" would make the story a little bit better. "He was the bravest man in all the land. He formed the Circle of Hogwarts along with Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Helga Hufflepuff and Sir Salazar Slytherin. They were held in highest esteem and all decisions in the village went through them."

"Those are some balmy names," Allan observed. "Are you sure you're not making up more rubbish?"

"My parents told my brothers and me this story, it was well known in my village. Sir Gryffindor's skill with the sword was famous, and eventually Sir Slytherin grew envious and sought to destroy Sir Gryffindor. Lady Ravenclaw overheard his plan and alerted Sir Gryffindor. There was a great battle and Sir Gryffindor won. He banished Sir Slytherin, and from that day forward, no descendants of Slytherin dared set foot in Hogsmeade, or so the story goes. All the children in my village called themselves Gryffindors when they were playing."

"Even the girls?" Allan asked. "Weren't you Raven, or whatever?"

"No, I'm a Gryffindor," she said firmly, using the present tense. Much handed their dinner around, and everyone began eating while still looking at her expectantly, waiting for more of the story. She wondered if it sounded as outlandish to them as Luna's wild theories always had to her. "Being a Gryffindors means being brave and loyal. Everyone in my family claims Gryffindor status. My brothers Ron and Harry prided themselves on it."

"Why have we never heard of this legendary man?" Robin asked.

"Maybe he wasn't as far reaching as our parents told us," Hermione said. "Perhaps he was only known in our village. Anyway, according to legend, the Death Eaters are followers of Sir Slytherin. There was talk that Lord Malfoy was a Death Eater, which was one more reason I was loathe to marry him. He certainly acted as if he was one. Death Eaters are known for their cunning, ruthlessness and ambition."

"So, the Sheriff, then?" Much asked to general amusement.

"Were they real, or are they just myths?" Will asked curiously.

"Little of both, perhaps," Hermione said. "My parents all swore it was true, but they wouldn't hear a word against Malfoy. Probably just a bedtime story, really."

"You seemed convinced they were real," Allan observed.

"When one grows up hearing a story, it takes little to believe it true," Hermione said. "After all, are not all legends based on facts? Surely you can relate, Robin?"

"I dunno if he's reached legendary status yet," Allan scoffed. "Let's not fill his head too full, Princess, he's hard enough to live with." Robin responded by throwing a piece of meat from his stew at Allan.

"What exactly was the Circle of Hogwarts?" Little John asked.

"My father said the king himself had commissioned them as some sort of ruling council, carrying out his orders and such."

"What were the other two members famous for?" asked Djaq. "The ladies?"

"Lady Ravenclaw was renowned for her cleverness and beauty, Lady Hufflepuff for hard work and kindness. They had very admirable qualities; one wonders how Sir Slytherin entered the mix. Perhaps envy ate away his better qualities. Of course, this was all two or three hundred years ago."

"Plenty of time for the legend to have reached us," Robin observed, looking at her shrewdly.

"As I said, perhaps my parent exaggerated their fame and power," she said. "Don't worry, Robin. Hundreds of years from now, you will still be known, and your fame will far eclipse Sir Gryffindor's." _At least with the muggles._ "In fact, I'm sure all of you will be famous for years to come. You do good work here, Robin. It will not be forgotten."

The gang seemed both touched and embarrassed by Hermione's words. She thought it best to wrap up before her gushing got the better of her, or else they might begin to think she was laying it all on a bit thick. "Did you say it was time for bed? I'm exhausted."Without waiting for an answer Hermione began clearing away the empty bowls. Taking her cue, the rest of the gang started readying for bed.

"Do you mean that?" Allan asked, as he helped spread out her blanket. "You think we'll be famous?"

"I'm sure of it," Hermione answered. "I can't tell the future or anything, but I bet there are songs and stories about you for a very long time."

"That would be nice," Allan said. "Hopefully they'll leave out the bad parts about me. Oh, and what you said about Lady Ravenclaw, and what she was famous for? Not being funny, but are you sure you're not more like her than old Gryffindor?" He gave her a little wink and sauntered off to his makeshift bed, leaving Hermione beet red and speechless.

She played over his words again and again as she lay on the ground, and when she finally fell asleep her dreams were rather interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

For a few glorious moments, Hermione forgot where she was. She rolled over, clutched her blanket around her and tried to fall back asleep. She heard birds, and could feel sunlight behind her lids - had she left the window open again? She groped around for her cat; if she had to wake up at least she could get a little cuddle out of the deal.

"Crookshanks?" she mumbled. "C'mere, kitty. Crookshanks? Kitty, kitty. Oh fine, sulk why don't you. I'll get up and feed you in a minute." She continued to murmur, still half asleep. "I'll give you some tuna, if you want. We're out of doxy eggs. Harry and Ginny are coming over later, I think, so you better give yourself a bath. I want you looking respectable."

"Uh, Princess?" a voice broke in. "I don't think you're in Hogsmeade anymore. Better rise and shine."

Hermione groaned as the "real" world settled itself back into her head. Suddenly the fact that she was on hard ground with a ragged blanket was abundantly clear again. She looked up blearily to find Allan grinning over her, looking entirely too alert at such an ungodly hour. "Am I really still here?"

"Yeah, but look what you get to wake up to," he answered. "My pretty face."

"I must still be having a nightmare, then " she said, struggling to sit up. As Robin had predicted, she was a trifle sore, but she thought it was more from sleeping on the ground for two nights in a row than from physical exertion.

"Wow, you're chipper this morning," he replied, crouching down next to her. "Who's Crookshanks?"

"My cat," she said, embarrassed to feel tears forming. If she was stuck here forever, not only would she lose her friends and family, but she would lose that sweet kitty of hers, too. Suddenly, it was more than she could bear, and she started crying in earnest.

"Hey!" Allan cried, looking alarmed. He awkwardly reached an arm around her shoulder and she collapsed against him, openly sobbing. Where before she had been having fun and adventure, it seemed the gravity of her situation hit her like never before. Allan patted her back and let her cry onto his shoulder. "None of that now. It's alright, Princess. If you want to go home, we'll help you." He kept his voice even, careful not to let his dismay at the thought show. He was a little embarrassed himself - only two days and he was already finding himself more interested in Hermione than made him comfortable.

"I do want to go home," she hiccupped, finally sitting up and wiping her eyes. "But I can't right now."

"We can even keep Malfoy away."

"No, it's impossible," Hermione said. "Please don't mind me, this is ridiculous."

"Don't worry about it," he said, glad she was calming down. "I'm used to getting that reaction from ladies."

She laughed a little, effectively ending the last of her tears. "I'm sorry. I just want my cat, that's all. Please don't tell anyone I'm acting like such a baby."

"Even Gryffindors get homesick, don't they?" Allan smiled at her. "I can't give you a cat, but I'm sure there's a squirrel around here you can cuddle."

"Much would probably make breakfast out of it."

"Probably. Come on. Get yourself cleaned up - you have more work to do today." He rose, pulling her to her feet as well. He smoothed the hair off her forehead. "Here's Djaq. She can show you where to take a bath - or what passes for a bath out here, anyway. Maybe not what you're used to, Princess, but like you said - you're starting to smell."

She aimed a kick at him that he dodged and allowed Djaq to lead her away. She knew not to expect the prefects bathroom, but at this point, any water would do.

"There is a little stream this way," Djaq told her. "The water is cold, of course, but it is clean. I have got some extra clothes for you - we are about the same size, I believe."

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully. "I was afraid I was going to stink up the whole camp."

"Have you seen the men we are dealing with?" Djaq asked. "I do not think you will be a problem."

Next to the stream was a tiny patch of mint and some honeysuckle. The bottom looked sandy, all the better to scrub away some of the dirt and sweat packed into her skin. Djaq handed her a small rag before leaving her to her privacy. Hermione quickly stripped out of her sticky clothes, shivering a little. She thanked God it was summer, but that water still looked _cold_. She wondered again how people (well, her, anyway) could possibly manage without a wand. Hermione picked a few pieces of mint and honeysuckle, grounding it into the rag, then cautiously waded into the freezing stream, bringing her clothes with her to wash out.

"Damn!" she yelled, jumping back out. "God, this forest sucks!" She stepped back in again, making herself stay this time, all the while muttering and cursing to herself. She was wrong. Any water would _not _do. "Stupid stream! Stupid Robin and his stupid Merry Men. Stupid _everyone_!" She leaned down and mixed her fragrant rag with the sand, using it to scrub away the dirt and sweat ground into her skin after two days without a bath. She was still colder than she had ever been in her life - in the dead of summer - but at least she was slightly cleaner. She forced herself to sit down in the shallow stream and duck her head under the water so she could wash her hair. The thought that she had neither conditioner nor comb made her cuss again, loudly, and lament the state of her poor hair. Mint, sand and freezing cold water was a poor substitute for warm, soapy water, but when all was said and done, she did feel a little better. She rinsed her clothes as best she could before exiting the stream. She dressed quickly, hating the way her damp skin stuck to the clothes and continuing to curse under her breath. Djaq was right though - her clothes did fit her, and she liked the way they looked on her, rather as if she were already a real member of the gang. She made her way back to camp, feeling somewhat human, if still grumpy.

"That cold water is a sin against man," she announced.

"So sorry, Princess," Allan said as Will and Little John laughed. "How about next time I take you to the castle - you can use the Sheriff's bath. He only uses it once every six months or so, you won't be in the way."

"That would be lovely," Hermione said, thinking honestly that it would be an improvement. "I don't suppose any of you has a comb, do you? My hair is not used to such treatment."

Allan rummaged through a pile of booty and brought her a pretty silver comb. "Don't say we never gave you nothing. Hey," he leaned in close and smelled her hair, sending shivers down her back. "You smell good. Do you think you could give Much some of whatever you used?"

"It's mint and honeysuckle," she said, blushing from his continued closeness. "It's right next to the stream." She moved away from him and sat on a log, working the comb through her long tangled hair. At school, the complete unmanageability of her hair had never really bothered her, but right now it seemed important, like a step towards normalcy. She could feel Allan's eyes on her, but he said nothing. "Where's Robin?"

"With Marian," Will answered. "She came just a little bit ago, and she did not look happy, so they went off to speak in private."

"Lover's quarrel, no doubt," Much said. "Or perhaps they are burying a corpse in the forest."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's a euphemism," Much said.

"For _what_?"

"It's - oh never mind," Much grumbled. "Here they come now."

Robin and Marian came out of the trees; Robin looked both furious and devastated and Marian had clearly been crying.

"What is it?" Much asked, rushing over to them. "Master, what is the matter?"

"Would you care to tell them?" Robin gestured to Marian, not looking at her.

"It is Gisborne," she said listlessly. "He is demanding that I marry him."

"He's done that before," Allan said. "No sweat - we have until the King returns, right? And when that happens he'll be finished anyway, him and the Sheriff."

"No, we do not have that long," Marian went on. "Gisborne announced our impending nuptials to all of Nottingham. He made quite a show out of it. We are to be married in a month."

There was a general outcry at her words.

"What is to be done?" Djaq asked, going over to Marian's and taking her hand.

"I don't know," Marian said. "I am sure the Sheriff put him up to it."

"Right, because good old Gisborne wouldn't do such a thing," Robin said bitterly.

"Marian, why not play along for now?" Allan suggested. "Then when it's time, come to the forest. You're only putting off the inevitable now anyway."

"Do you think he will not double his efforts to find you all, if I were here?"

"Not being funny, but his efforts aren't all that lax now," Allan replied. "Look, he hasn't found us yet, and the chances are good he won't. You either come here with us, or marry Giz. Not much of an option, is it?"

"You would think," Robin said bitterly. "But she's not exactly running to join us, is she?"

Marian rounded on him. "Do you think I want to marry Gisborne? Can you not think of anyone but yourself?"

Hermione hung back, knowing it was not her place to comment, but wishing she could comfort Marian. She knew Robin was worried and angry, but anyone could see this was not what Marian wanted. It was also one more thing for them all to worry about. In addition to her presence and the mysterious visitor to Nottingham, they now had to plot a way to save Marian from her unwanted marriage.

Djaq stepped up and put a hand on Marian's arm. "We will find a way out of this for you. Please do not worry."

"Of course we will," Will put in. "Robin, we can fix this. Don't take your anger at Gisborne out on Marian."

Robin rounded on Will, looking like he was going to punch him, when all the anger seemed to seep out. "Of course you're right." He took Marian's hand in his. "I am sorry, my love. You will not marry Gisborne. We will move heaven and earth to stop it."

Marian gave him a dazzling smile, one so full of love and trust it almost seemed indecent to witness it, as if Hermione had walked in on something very private. Had she ever smiled at anyone like that?

"We have beaten the odds before," Marian told them. "We will again."

"Hear hear!" Little John boomed.

"I had hoped to bring more information about the Sheriff's guest," Marian said. "Present circumstances, however..."

"I think it is safe to say you had more pressing concerns," Robin agreed. "Perhaps one of us can sneak into the castle to learn more."

"I don't think so," Marian said, shaking her head. "She is due in a week. I know that leaves time, but I don't want to you take any unnecessary risks. I will try to find out more and meet you when I can. Gisborne knows I am unhappy, even if I have to pretend otherwise. Perhaps he will be more free with his confidence to make it up to me."

"Be careful," Robin told her. "Do not forget, the Sheriff does not share Gisborne's feelings for you. You cannot raise his suspicions any more than they are."

"I am always careful," Marian said with a smile.

Robin rolled his eyes and exchanged incredulous looks with Little John and Much, who both smiled but said nothing.

"Lady Marian?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Hermione, right? I'm happy to see you looking so well. They haven't been giving you too hard a time, I hope."

"Thank you, they have been very kind. I am very sorry to hear your news. Perhaps you would like to take a walk with Djaq and me? I cannot imagine you have much female companionship at the castle."

Marian looked surprised but nodded. Robin looked like he wanted to protest, but stilled when Djaq gave him a look.

"Ooo, careful, lads," Allan said. "Girl talk never ends well. They're free to say what they want if we're not around to hear it."

"Please don't imagine we are leaving to talk about you lot," Hermione said. "I can assure you that anything I would say to these ladies I would say to your face, and it probably would not be flattering. Go about your hunting and your gathering and leave the heavy thinking to us." She linked arms with Marian and Djaq and led them away from camp. Both women were looking at her oddly, and in truth Hermione was not sure what she wanted to discuss now that they were away from their friends.

"We are not about to trade cooking stories, are we?" Djaq asked.

"I know it's silly," Hermione said, laughing. "I just thought maybe you would like to get away from Robin's judgment for awhile without having to go back to the castle."

"He's just upset."

"Of course, and he has every right to be," Hermione allowed. "Still, he's not the one betrothed to a total ass, is he? You're the one who has to deal with unwanted attention."

"Allan said you were fleeing a marriage yourself," Marian recalled. "I suppose you can sympathize."

"Yes, and it's something they'll never really understand, isn't it?" Hermione said, although of course her own arranged marriage was utter bullocks. "Even strong women such as yourselves have fear from men that they cannot comprehend." Her mind drifted to the werewolf and she shuddered. Greyback still appeared in her nightmares from time to time. "Anyway, it doesn't hurt to keep them wondering."

"I thought we weren't coming to talk about them," Djaq teased. "Who, pray tell would you like speculating about you?"

"Oh - no one, of course, I just meant, you know, in general," Hermione stammered, blushing.

"In general, of course," Marian echoed, exchanging smiles with Djaq. She had certainly noticed Allan's and Hermione's interaction yesterday, and even in her state today, she had seen the way he was looking at their new friend. If anyone deserved a nice girl, it was her Allan. He had helped her keep her sanity when he was working for Gisborne, and had saved her life more than once. She couldn't really say that Hermione was a nice girl, as she did not know her, but there was something about her that she liked. Robin would not have let her stay with them if he mistrusted her. She hoped, anyway.

Hermione was anxious to change the subject away from herself. "Surely you like to keep Will guessing, Djaq."

It was Djaq's turn to blaze red. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I thought - I'm sorry, I just assumed you and Will - I must be mistaken." Hermione was sure she was not mistaken, not from the way she and Will looked at each other, but obviously it was either secret or had not happened yet. "I'm really putting my foot in it, aren't I? I should just not say things." _And here is why apart from Ginny and Luna, I have no female friends. I can't say anything more ridiculous than Luna does, and after all the whining about Harry I listened to, Ginny can't say anything to me when I complain. I'm making Lavender and Parvati look good by comparison right now._

Djaq took pity on her. "Hermione is learning to fight. She did very well with the shield yesterday."

"Really?" Marian looked interested.

"I'm a terrible shot, though," Hermione said. "Robin said he would help."

"You will not find a better teacher," Marian assured her.

"I am sure she could learn a lot from you as well," Djaq said. "I have rarely seen better fighting."

"You're a fighter?" asked Hermione, delighted. Of course Maid Marian could kick ass! Why should the boys have all the fun?

"I can protect myself," Marian said. "Most of the time, anyway. And Djaq is quite the warrior herself."

"I want to be like that," Hermione said. "Damsels in distress are so eleventh century, don't you think?"

Djaq and Marian laughed. Djaq said, "I believe with a little more practice, the three of us could be very formidable. We are easy to underestimate, but it would be unwise."

"Exactly!" said Hermione. "People aren't always what they seem. I know I seemed pretty pathetic when you came across me in the forest, and I was very scared. I feel much more confident now, though. You make excellent role models for me." Hermione wished she could show her new friends some of her talent with a wand, but it was also sort of nice to have a different role to play, apart from know-it-all swot. She was dying for a library, though.

"Unfortunately, I should probably return to Nottingham," Marian said. "I don't want Gisborne sending his guards after me, or they will find I am not where I'm supposed to be."

"Alright," Djaq said. "Hermione, I am sure you are ready for more training."

"If Robin's up to it," she said as they walked back toward camp. "He might be preoccupied."

"I am sure Allan would take over your archery practice, if that is the case," Djaq said with another knowing smile to Marian.

"Maybe," Hermione said, missing their looks. "I definitely need to work on it. I don't want to disgrace the name of Robin's gang."

"Disgrace the name of outlaws?" Marian laughed. "Not hardly. I think it would be wise for you to stay behind for the time being, though, if Djaq and the men go out. The longer you are unknown to the Sheriff, the better."

"Perhaps you are right," Hermione said. "Besides, I want to be able to go undercover at the castle if necessary."

"I thought I had already vetoed that idea," Robin said as the women joined their friends.

"Not today, obviously," Hermione said. "Sometime, however, you are going to need a new spy, and I am tailor made for the assignment. You don't have to decide right now."

"Good, because the answer would still be no," Robin declared. He kissed Marian. "Be safe, my love."

"You too." Marian gave the rest of them a small wave and walked into the forest. Robin watched her leave, looking very concerned.

"She's a big girl, mate," Allan said, clapping him on the back. "She can handle Gisborne."

Robin didn't answer, but turned to Hermione. "Are you ready for practice?"

She saluted. "Ready and waiting, Captain!"

"Oh great," Allan sighed. "Why not just call him 'My Lord' and have done with it. Or 'Master' like Much does."

"Well, he is a nobleman, is he not?" Hermione said. "Now go away, I have to concentrate. I am about to become a brilliant archer."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry I have not been replying to reviews lately - I have been reading and appreciating each one. I'll try to be much better, thanks for reading!**

"Still not much of an archer, huh?" Allan greeted her when Hermione stomped back to camp an hour later. "Glad I stayed well out of it. I would have hated to be a casualty when you aimed for a tree and hit me instead."

"I could just _stab _you with the arrow, how would that be?" Hermione growled, in no mood for his joking at the moment. _Why _was she so utterly rubbish at archery? She had perfect aim with her wand. She had a steady hand and a sharp eye. She should be world-class with a bow, and instead she looked like a confunded Cormac McLaggan. And hell, she was the one who confunded him, so even with that comparison she should be kicking ass. It was embarrassing, pure and simple. Ginny would never let her hear the end of it.

"Ooo, someone's testy," Allan smirked. "You want me to wave a sword at you again?"

"No, but I'll be happy to wave one at you," she retorted, still extremely irritated. The look Allan gave Robin didn't help matters, either. It was very condescending, a "look who's on the rag" type of look, and she did not like it, not one little bit. "And I'll thank you to keep your male chauvinistic looks to yourself, too! If you don't watch it I'll march you right back to that Devil's Snare!"

"Whoa!" Allan put up his hands in defeat while Little John and Will laughed. _What were they_, Hermione thought bitterly, _the damn Greek chorus_? "You don't have to bite my head off. Why are you so mad, anyway? You can't expect to master something the first few times you try it?"

"But I always pick things up quickly!" she groused, ignoring the little voice that said '_except for flying_.' "There's no reason I should be so bad at this!"

"Hermione," Robin began in a reasonable voice, "I trained for many years. I have been shooting a bow and arrow since I was a little boy - all of us have. This is your second attempt. You're being silly."

"Hmph. We'll see how silly it is when Sir Guy of Gisborne has you by the tip of his sword and you're counting on me to put an arrow through his hand. Then it won't be quite so funny that I'm terrible, will it?"

"The chances that Robin would rely on you to -"

"Oh, shove it, Allan!" Hermione snapped. "You know what I mean! And I certainly saved _your_hide, in case you've forgotten."

"Yeah, but not with a bow and arrow, thank God," Allan retorted. "If you had to've shot me out I'd still be there."

"Children, children," Djaq admonished. "Please."

"She started it," Allan said, pointing at Hermione. She responded by sticking her tongue out. "You see that? This is what you get when you take in strays, lads. Ingratitude and bushy hair."

"Bushy hair?" Hermione shrieked. "I'll give you bushy hair, Allan a Dale!" She walked over and kicked him in the shin. "There's plenty more where that came from! I may not be able to shoot you, but I can still do plenty of damage!"

"Enough with the kicks!" Allan howled, rubbing his leg. "Robin, we're going to have to change our strategy with this one after all. Tie her up."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you!"

"I cannot tell if they are going to kill each other or announce their engagement," Djaq said to Will in a low voice.

"It's a bit much," Will agreed.

"Maybe I would, Princess! You'd be a damn sight more appealing with a gag, anyway."

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Little John asked. "Right now, you'd both look better gagged."

"Allan, stop teasing Hermione about her archery skills," Robin ordered. "Hermione stop yelling and kicking. You're giving me a headache and you're both too old to act like this."

"I don't know, Master, perhaps we could put them in a ring and charge admission," Much said.

"Sorry," Hermione said in a tiny voice, a bit mortified now that she was acting so babyish. She really was all over the map today. Crying, conspiring, sucking at archery and now kicking and screaming like an infant. _This is what time travel does to a girl_, she thought piteously.

"Sorry," Allan echoed, kicking the dirt.

"Why don't you two go get something for dinner?" Robin continued. "Like some honey, or fruit or something? Or just go on some mindless errand together so you can either make up or annoy each other away from the rest of us."

"Brilliant idea," Much said. "I could definitely use some honey, and Djaq needs some clean, dry leaves for bandages. Will also needs some new stones to sharpen his tools."

"And what do I need?" asked John, smiling.

"Little John likes mushrooms," Much offered. "See if you can find some - no poison, now."

"Much, you are extremely organized and knowledgeable," Hermione said, impressed despite her foul mood. "I like that. I was always trying to get Harry and Ron organized."

"When you live with wild animals like I do, it is necessary," Much said, pleased by the compliment.

"Alright, Princess, let's go fulfill our slave duties," Allan said. "And no more kicking, got it?" She sighed, nodded and stalked off into the trees, not waiting for him. He caught up quickly and they walked in silence for several moments.

"Have you calmed down now?" he asked her.

"I shouldn't have kicked you," Hermione said formally. "It was immature and uncalled for."

"And I like your hair," Allan returned, causing her to blush. He had that effect on her a lot, she was realizing. She felt a bit silly, like when she had that little crush on Lupin in her third year. She never even told Ron and Harry about that one; she would have never heard the end of it. "I was just teasing about the archery. You can't really expect to pick it up right away, can you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It frustrates me when I can't do things well. I don't think you understand how miserable it is to be defenseless, or at least to feel that way."

"You don't think?" Allan asked. "I was hanging on a scaffold - they'd actually hung us - me and Will. Robin saved us - that defenseless enough for you? And I was tortured on Guy's orders, and escaped death at least a dozen other times. So I know a thing or two about being defenseless."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," said Hermione, chastened. "I was tortured once - I know it is no laughing matter."

"You what?"

"A horrible woman did it to me," Hermione said, shivering at the memory. "She thought I was of too low birth for Malfoy - as if I _wanted_to marry him! She was going to pass me off to an even worse man, once she was finished with me. She was evil."

"How did you get away?" Allan asked. He had stopped doubting her stories, as fantastic as they were, he now simply took them at face value. For someone who had a very uneasy relationship with the truth himself, he thought it was important that he trusted her, especially on such short acquaintance. His blood boiled at the thought of her rough treatment. His mind had certainly changed a lot in the past few days.

"Harry and Ron saved me," Hermione said. "They always came through. Maybe I should have stayed, maybe they could have talked my parents out of the marriage, but I just ran instead."

"What did she do to you?"

Obviously Hermione couldn't explain the crucio curse, and she had no physical marks of her torture, but the lasting emotional damage was very real. "She beat me within an inch of my life. I'm lucky she didn't leave scars. She dunked me in a huge barrel; she kept holding me under for longer and longer. It was terrifying. But one of her servants had alerted my brothers, and they came to rescue me. Malfoy was furious as well, and he sent her away. She was the sister of his first wife. Maybe she thought he would marry her next, I don't know. She was completely insane."

"I'm sorry you went through that."

"Is that why you worked for him?" Hermione asked, ignoring her own advice to leave the subject alone. "Gisborne, I mean? He made you do it?"

"That and money," Allan admitted. "At first I was afraid, and then I got greedy. I'm not proud of it. I thought I could just help myself a little and no one would get hurt. I suppose I was a little sick of giving to the poor and never getting anything myself. When Robin found out, I went to Guy because I had nowhere else to turn. I was his right-hand man for awhile. He really isn't all bad, you know, or at least I tell myself that. But when I had to make a real decision one way or the other, I came back, begged forgiveness and got it."

"What happened?"

"Much set up a birthday surprise for Robin and it backfired. The sheriff had them trapped in a barn, with almost an army around them. They were going to burn them out. I snuck away from Guy when I heard, and I convinced the guards I was still Guy's man, and I helped them escape. They weren't too keen to trust me, but they came around. This was just a couple of months ago, so it's been kind of a rough road back, especially with Guy on the warpath."

"It certainly seems like they trust you," Hermione said. "Djaq was especially protective of you. I'm glad you saw the light. Loyalty and friendship are everything."

"I see that now," Allan said. "I'm lucky the lads took me back. But nobody's perfect, right?"

"No, that's true," Hermione said. The pair of them were not searching for any of the things Much had sent them after, but wandering rather aimlessly. Hermione found that the more time she spent with the handsome outlaw, the easier it was to trust him. It was sort of like talking to Harry - only Harry never made her stomach do back flips. Maybe he was more like Ron than she thought, though come to think of it, not even Ron had affected her like this. "Please don't tell anyone what I told you about that woman."

"Why not?"

"It's personal," Hermione said. "I'm not really over it, exactly. It was just so humiliating - people were watching, and I was screaming and there was no way for me to fight back. I hate that feeling, of being helpless. I don't want to have to rely on someone else to save me, you know? I mean, I don't think I'm invincible. I'll ask for help if I need it. But I want to be able to offer help as well, to work with my friends, not hold them back. Draco was there - Malfoy's son, you know? - and even though we'd known each other since we were children he just stood there. I don't know what I expected; we've always sort of hated each other. I'm sure he thought there was nothing he could do; I'm not saying he enjoyed it or anything, but it just made it worse, to have him there. He doesn't want me marrying his father, either, but he lied and told Malfoy he tried to stop her."

"They sound like a lovely family," Allan said dryly.

"Yes, they're tops," she said. "Anyway, thank you for listening. I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance. I know you don't need some girl with a crazy background and a penchant for kicking."

"The kicking I could do without," Allan agreed. "Other than that, you're not so bad, I guess. I don't think you're some helpless girl, either. Who cares if you're rubbish with a bow and arrow, really? You might improve, and even if you don't, you did a good job dodging my sword."

"Is that a euphemism?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

This time it was Allan's turn to blush. "I'm not that subtle, Princess. I tend to be a bit obvious, really." As if to prove his point, Allan leaned in to her, brushing Hermione's hair behind her ears. Her wide eyes locked on his, impossibly blue, coming closer and closer. Hermione closed her eyes, parted her lips, waited...

A loud noise made them both jump apart.

"For the love of," Allan swore. "What the hell was that?"

"Whatever it was, it was big," Hermione said. "Close, too."

"Are you lads spying?" Allan called. "All our clothes are on, look!"

"Hush," Hermione said, smacking him on the arm. "Listen."

They could both hear it: loud, panicked breathing and the sounds of an animal struggling.

"Stay back," Allan commanded.

"Like hell. You stay back - I'm going to go see." He shook his head at her, linked their arms and slowly led her closer to the noise. They walked past several trees and then stopped. The source of the noise was right in front of them.

"Don't move any closer," Hermione breathed, looking at the wounded animal in front of them. "They don't like men." A baby unicorn, pure gold and breathtaking, was struggling to free himself from a set of gnarled, overgrown roots. The baby had gotten his foot caught and was bleating loudly, trying desperately to get away. It saw Hermione and Allan and redoubled its efforts, looking positively terrified.

"What is that?"

"Shh," she ordered. She walked slowly over to the animal with her hands out in front of her. "It's okay, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Hermione."

"It can't understand you."

"I said be quiet." She didn't look back at Allan but kept her eyes trained on the unicorn. He must be very young; where was his mother? Although Hermione had not been as wild about unicorns as the other girls in her class, right now she thought it was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. In addition to his sleek, shining gold fur he had bright amber eyes and the sweetest little face. "Can I help you get out? What's your name, little guy? Don't worry." She stopped a couple of feet away from the foal, still holding her arms out in front of her. The animal still looked desperately from her to Allan, but its eyes seemed to clear a little when it looked at her. She took another step closer and the unicorn renewed its struggles. "Shh, little guy. I'm going to get you out of there. It's okay, I'm coming very slowly." Finally she stopped right in front of the unicorn, kneeled down and reached her hands slowly over. The unicorn shivered but let her pet him lightly on the head before moving her hands down to his tangled limbs. She continued her slow movements so as not to further hurt or spook the little unicorn and after several moments he was free.

"There you are, little guy," Hermione spoke soothingly and continued to stroke the baby. "It's okay, I've got you. Where's your mommy?" Now that he was free and recognized Hermione as a friend, the unicorn nuzzled against her and made sweet little sounds of contentment.

"Pretty impressive," Allan said, startling her. She had almost forgotten he was there, so engrossed was she in the unicorn. "What is it? Some kind of horse?" The foal looked around at the sound of his voice; his suspicious expression was almost comical. "Doesn't like me much, does it?"

"It's a baby unicorn," Hermione said. "They like women."

"Unicorn my ass," Allan scoffed, although he still stood back. "There's no such thing. Where's its horn, then, huh?"

"It's just a baby," Hermione told him. "They don't get the horns until they're older. And obviously there is such a thing because you can see him right before you."

"I see a baby horse or deer or something that got covered in gold paint."

"Don't listen to him, little guy," Hermione cooed. "He's just jealous that you don't want his yucky man hands all over you. Come on, where's your mommy? She's probably scared because she can't find you. I can't leave you out here by yourself."

"What do you want to do, make it a pet?" Allan said incredulously. "If you ask me we should cook it up for dinner. And you didn't mind those yucky man hands a few minutes ago yourself."

"Cook him for dinner?" Hermione cried, outraged. "He didn't mean it, little guy, you just ignore the big, bad outlaw." The unicorn snuggled closer to her and gave Allan another injured look. He laughed despite himself. "You're coming home with us. There's another nice girl there for you to meet, you don't have to talk to those grody boys." Hermione stood up and giggled when the foal rubbed against her legs.

"You can't bring that thing back to camp, Princess. If you want your own lapdog just ask Much; he'd make a good one."

"He's coming with us and that's final," Hermione said. "You just stay back away from him or you'll scare him. It's getting dark. Djaq and I will look for his mommy tomorrow. In the meantime, his name is Hugo."

"Hugo?" Allan burst out. "What kind of a name is Hugo for a bloody unicorn? It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. If it even is a unicorn. I still think it's a horse or something."

"It's a unicorn and he is the most beautiful thing in the whole world, aren't you little guy?" Hermione cooed while the foal gave her a look of pure love. "I like the name Hugo. It suits him."

"This is ridiculous," Allan said, although he followed Hermione and the foal as they began to walk back to camp. "We didn't get one thing they sent us for."

"We got something much better," Hermione said, fixing the unicorn with an equally sappy look. "Little Hugo is going to be our new best friend."

"Let's hope he can shoot better than you," Allan said under his breath.

"We heard that," Hermione sing-songed. "I'm sure I can at least teach him to kick, so you better watch it."

This was not going according to Allan's plan. Not only did he have a new, four-legged rival for Hermione's affection, but the little beast was giving him quite a smug look over his shoulder. The chances of getting her alone again were next to nil as long as long as she had her new sidekick. It was likely that Djaq would go into raptures at the sight of the thing, too. It was obvious to him that it wasn't a unicorn - again, no such thing, and how did she know so much about it anyway? - but it was equally obvious that no matter what it was, Hermione was in love. They would definitely have to find the thing's mother, quick-like.

He was dead-on. Djaq took one look at the foal and fell in love.

"Look at him!" Djaq squealed when they returned to camp, Hugo right at Hermione's heels. "He's so sweet!"

"Come here and pet him!" Hermione urged. "This is Djaq, Hugo, she's nice like we are. Come on, little guy, she won't hurt you." Hugo peered around Hermione's legs and batted his eyes at Djaq, who squealed even louder and rushed over to pet him. He licked her neck and she giggled in a very un-Djaq like way.

"What is that thing?" Much asked, although he looked rather charmed by Hugo as well. "You've been gone forever. Where are the supplies?"

"We got detained," Allan said. "The Princess's new boy toy distracted us a bit."

"I've never seen a horse that color before," Little John said. He started to walk over to Hugo, who jumped back and cowered behind the women.

"Careful, John, they don't trust men very much," Hermione said. "Although Little John's just a big softie, Hugo, he won't hurt you. Not a good little guy like you." John looked at Allan incredulously. Allan grimaced at the baby talk and shrugged.

"Unicorn, according to our resident expert."

"Unicorns aren't real," Will said.

"Don't listen to him, Hugo," Hermione said, putting her hands over the foal's ears. Hugo fixed Will with a contemptuous look and accepted more pets from Djaq. "He's as real as you or I."

"Let me guess, they have unicorns in Hogsmeade, huh?" Robin asked, fixing Hermione with a piercing look.

"I read about them in a book," Hermione said, ignoring the challenge in his tone. "It said the babies are gold and they prefer women. What else could it be?"

"Not a mythical being, for one," Robin said.

"Just because you've never seen one before, doesn't mean it isn't real," Djaq said. Hermione smiled at her gratefully and Hugo nuzzled her again.

"Don't worry, we just need to keep him for tonight," Hermione said. "Tomorrow Djaq and I will find his mother. I couldn't leave him out in the big bad forest all by himself, could I? He might get cold or tired. Look at him, Robin. Look at that sweet face."

As if he understood, Hugo looked at Robin and gave him a beseeching little whinny. Hermione could see that Robin was about to melt as well; already Much and Little John were acting as if they wanted to approach him. Only Allan and Will looked unconvinced.

"Please, Robin?"

"Fine, but if I wake up to that thing eating my shirt, he's out of here."

Hermione clapped her hands. "Hugo, these are our new friends. They won't hurt you, even if they do smell like dirty men. Can they meet you, too? Can Much pet you? He's nice, Hugo, I promise."

The unicorn stood still as one by one the men approached him. He shivered under their touch, and he insisted that Hermione and Djaq stay near, but he did not try to get away. He seemed especially calm with Much and Little John.

"He's a little sweetie, isn't he?" Much said, patting Hugo on the head and getting more batted eyelashes in return.

"He's a menace," said Allan. Hugo snorted at him, and any reservations Will had seemed to dissolve as he laughed and gave the foal an approving nod.

"Don't listen to that old meanie, Hugo," Hermione said. "He doesn't mean it." She turned to Robin. "I'm guessing the full-grown ones are less trusting than the babies, so it's important that only Djaq and I go tomorrow. If Marian manages to sneak away, she might like to come with us, too."

"Just for tonight, right?" Robin said, although he too seemed captivated by the little unicorn. "We already have one new mouth to feed. No offense, but we don't need two."

"Just for tonight," Hermione agreed, running over to give Robin a hug before returning to Hugo. "Allan? Will you make up a bed for us, please? He'll probably want to sleep between me and Djaq. Thank you."

Allan looked at the men in disbelief, but they merely grinned at him. Throwing up his hands in defeat, he set about making a big enough space for Hermione, Djaq and Hugo. "Here you go, Mr. No-Horn. You owe me one."

Hugo snorted again, walked over to his bed and laid down delicately. He looked up at Djaq and Hermione with his wide eyes; they immediately laid down on either side of him. Once snuggled between them, he gave Allan another triumphant look.

"Brilliant," he growled to Will, who laughed again. "Now I have a stupid horse lording over me. What next, Princess? Am I to take orders from the bloody Devil's Snare now?"

Hermione turned over and smiled at him, a look so bright, satisfied and trusting that it almost took his breath away. "Thank you, Allan." She rolled back to the unicorn and closed her eyes. Allan figured that smile was thanks enough.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lads, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Allan said, standing over the girls. "We've been replaced in their hearts by Mr. No-Horn here. A fine how-do-you-do, if you ask me."

"But no one asked you, Allan a Dale," Hermione said, keeping her eyes closed and snuggling closer to Hugo. "And if you were half as sweet or cute as the little guy here, you could be cuddled up between us."

"Speak for yourself," Djaq said, also staying beside the little unicorn. "I think Allan might pinch."

"Are you getting up or not?" he persisted. He had woken up an hour ago and watched as everyone arose and began their business for the day; everyone except the trio still spread out on the ground before him. He saw Hugo wake up once or twice, but as soon as the foal saw Allan watching he shut his eyes again and burrowed in deeper between Djaq and Hermione. Allan had to admit the little bugger wasn't a bad conman. He certainly had a way with the ladies, too.

"We're staying in bed today," Hermione answered him.

"No, you're not, you're getting up and escorting that nag back to his mother," Allan said. "I'm not having him give me mean faces all day while he bats his eyes at everyone else."

"If he's giving you mean faces you probably deserve them," Hermione said, still not rising from her spot next to Djaq and Hugo. "If you gave him hugs and pets you might get some in return."

"Or I might get fleas."

"Well, I've got breakfast for little Hugo, so if he wants it he better rise and shine," Much said. In a flash, Hugo hopped up from between Djaq and Hermione and trotted over to Much, who rewarded him with a bowl of oats, berries and honey that Hugo began scarfing down. Much looked down at him proudly and scratched around his ears.

"He's something else," Allan said reaching down and offering a hand each to Djaq and Hermione. They allowed him to pull them to their feet with more groaning. "King's breakfast for that one, and all we got was a lousy bite of bacon. He slept like a baby, too, snug in between the ladies while we were -"

"It's not like you weren't going to sleep alone anyway," said Hermione with a raised brow. She walked over to join Hugo and Much. "We already thanked you for the nice bed you made us - what more do you want? Come on, Allan, look at the little guy. Don't you just want to smother him with kisses?"

Allan looked at the unicorn, who met his eyes and sneezed. Allan rolled his eyes; he supposed it might be a bit inappropriate to mention who he really wanted to smother with kisses. Plus he really shouldn't let a no-horned horse get the better of him. Couldn't they just get a dog, instead? He liked dogs. Hell, he liked horses, too; what he did not like were smug little colts that interrupted romantic moments. As if reading his mind, Hugo looked at him again and Allan could swear the damn thing smirked at him.

"He's pretty cute," Little John piped up. He too crouched next to Hugo, who gave him a little blink of acknowledgment before returning to his breakfast.

"For a complete fraud," Allan said. "He's no more a unicorn than I am. Little Mr. No-Horn fell in some paint and that's that. Seriously, when are you taking him back to his mum?"

"Let him eat first, Allan," Djaq said. "He is pretty, new and good-tempered, which is more than I can say for you lot. Can we not enjoy him a little longer?"

"I agree with you, Djaq," said Robin, walking back to camp from what looked like an early morning bath. "But his mother is no doubt anxious for his return."

"What if something happened to the mother?" Will asked. "Like a hunter, or another animal or something? Why was little Hugo on his own?" Will was loathe to admit his own fondness for the little animal. He never thought of himself as someone who would be taken in by a cute little critter, but the thing was just so darn sweet.

"It is a terrible thing, to slay a unicorn," Hermione quoted. "It is considered a great sin and causes a cursed life. There is a reason you've never seen them before; she would hide from men and no other animal would dare. Hugo probably just wandered off. You're right, Robin, she is likely frantic for his return."

"What book did you read that in?" Allan asked.

"Our friar had an extensive library," Hermione answered. "He knew I loved books, so I was allowed to read whatever I wanted. There was a whole section on so-called mythological beasts. As we can see, some of them are more factual than others."

"I'll give you this, Princess, you know some stuff," Allan said. "I was never much for reading."

"Shocking," Hermione said dryly, but she smiled slightly and gave him a little wink. Instantly, Allan straightened up taller and gave Hugo a triumphant grin. The unicorn sneezed again in response.

"Are you sure I can't go with you and Djaq?" Allan asked. "I wouldn't mind seeing No-horn off."

"No, women only," Hermione said. "She won't come out if you're around, and it'll upset Hugo, too. Robin, are you sure Marian isn't coming this morning? She would die if she saw the little guy."

"She didn't think she could get out again today," Robin said. "You're right, she would like Hugo."

"The sheriff would probably even like Hugo," Hermione said, cooing to the foal.

"Please do not mention that odious man in the same breath as our little Hugo," Much said dramatically. "We can't have him corrupted in such a way."

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Allan said. "Do you need to be alone with him for awhile?"

"He's just jealous," Hermione told Much.

Allan threw up his hands in defeat. "Hermione, Djaq, take the nag back to his mother. Lads, you come with me. We are going to find manly things to do before that beast saps it all out of us."

"Such as?" asked Little John.

"Such as pillaging and plundering," Allan replied. "Or perhaps just standing around, looking impressive. I can do that."

"Don't strain yourselves," Djaq said. "While you're at it, pick up the supplies you forgot yesterday."

"_I_ forgot?" Allan blustered. "You're looking at the culprit right there. Off you go, off you go."

"Hugo, if I didn't know any better, I'd think mean old Allan didn't like us," said Hermione.

"You don't have to include yourself in that, Princess, although if you start kicking again..."

"Alright, we're leaving," Hermione said, once Hugo had finished all of his breakfast and accepted pats from the gang. "Robin, what if we can't find his mother, though?"

Robin sighed loudly. "If you can't find her, bring him back. No doubt we'll find her eventually. That doesn't mean you shouldn't really look, though."

"Aye aye, captain," she saluted, causing Allan to roll his eyes again. He watched as Hermione and Djaq led Hugo away; the little foal turned around several times to bat his eyes at his fans before disappearing from sight.

"What a bunch of pansies you lot turned out to be," Allan said as soon as they were out of ear shot. "Going to pieces over a stupid little horse."

"You love horses," Much pointed out. "Hugo isn't a horse, though, he's a unicorn. How many people can say they have seen a unicorn?"

"No one, including us. _They're not real_."

"It's hard for Allan when something gets more attention than he does," Will observed, "especially when there is a lady involved."

Allan thought about reminding Will that despite his own feelings, he had nobly stepped aside because Will claimed to love Djaq and had then done djaq-all about it, but decided he wasn't really up for the argument.

"There's the segue way I was looking for," Robin said. "What is going on with you and our new friend?"

"Oy, I thought we were leaving the girl talk to the girls," Allan protested. "Shall I call them back?"

"If you want to have this conversation in front of Hermione, then by all means," Little John smirked.

"I don't want to have this conversation period," said Allan. "I thought we were celebrating our manliness."

"That's a bit difficult for you," Little John said. "How do you propose such a thing? Would you like to wrestle? Maybe see who can lift more weight? That manly enough for you?"

"I guess I was thinking more along the lines of taking a manly nap," Allan admitted. "That stupid horse woke me up too early."

"He did no such thing, he was sleeping like an angel," Much said.

"I wouldn't skirt the issue if I were you, Allan," Robin said, ignoring the side talk. "We can all tell you like the girl, and I can see why. She's pretty and doesn't take any of your crap. I like that about her myself, but you shouldn't mistake her gratitude for something else. She's on her own in unfamiliar territory. Right now she thinks we are all she has."

"What do you mean by that?" Allan said, annoyed.

"She is going to want to return to her family," Robin said. "She is in a very difficult situation. She's running from a man who wants to marry her, and she might see you as a way out of that. Be careful you don't misinterpret her feelings or take advantage of her."

"Look, I'm not Guy and she's not Marian," Allan huffed. "I think you're projecting a little, mate, because you think Giz is taking advantage of Marian, and you know what, you're right. He took advantage when Edward was alive, and he does it now, too, because he doesn't care _how_ he gets her so long as he _gets_ her. I'm a little insulted that you would lump me in with him, and yes, I realize how that sounds."

Robin bristled at his words, but like Allan's reaction to Will, he decided he did not want to get into a fight. "I just think you should be careful."

"Duly noted."

X X X X

"Marian." There he was again, ruining what little solitude she could get in the castle. She made sure her sigh was inward and that she had finished rolling her eyes before turning toward him.

"Yes, Guy?" She managed what she hoped was an encouraging smile. She couldn't stand to be in her room for too long, and this little nook afforded her fresh air and - usually - privacy. She could sit in the window and see most of the courtyard; while it was hardly a pretty view, it was secluded and it felt like _hers_. Which, of course, meant he bothered her there constantly.

"I've been looking for you," Guy said, trying not to sound accusing. He didn't like that she went off on her own so often. She had assured him before that her days as the Night Watchmen were over, but he could not help feel that she was keeping other secrets from him. Now that they were officially engaged, it was time for her to show a little more deference towards him. Of course, her independence and the kind heart that led to her vigilantism were what attracted him in the first place. It was all very confusing.

"I have been here most of the morning," Marian said. "You know I like this place."

"I do. I should have looked for you here sooner. I was hoping we could take a ride together. It would do us both good to get out of the castle for an afternoon." In truth, although he was grateful for the opportunity to spend more time with Marian, the _Sheriff_ wanted her away for the afternoon. Lady Black was not due for several days, but the Sheriff was working on her room, and he did not want Marian alerted to her arrival before she actually came to the castle.

Marian knew Guy was supposed to be planning for the Sheriff's top-secret visitor; surely he didn't have time to gallivant around with her. Not realizing that she was right, Marian guessed that perhaps the Sheriff was sending him off to keep her out of the way while the Sheriff plotted and readied for his guest. It actually would do her well to get out for awhile, even with him. She knew she could not risk another trip into the forest so soon, and she hated to be cooped up in the castle for so long.

"Thank you, Guy, that would be nice." Her smile was somewhat more sincere this time. "Where are we riding? Not the forest, surely."

"No, we'll go elsewhere. I would not want to offend your sensibilities by finding and killing Allan in front of you."

"Guy, that's not funny," Marian said, fixing him with a horrified look.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Guy answered, a little chagrined. He knew Marian had a soft spot for the outlaw, and now a fight was inevitable. Why he had never learned to check himself around her, he could not say. He had reminded her of the danger Allan could bring to them, but she still would not see reason. A small part of him, the part he tried to keep locked away, whispered that the reason she did not fear Allan's knowledge was that Robin Hood already knew that she was the Night Watchman, and that she was working with him and his men. He tried to banish those thoughts; she was to marry _him_, and that was final.

"Seriously, Guy, you can't do that. I do not want you to go looking for him."

"Marian, he is back with Hood. He is an outlaw. If we find him, he will hang, you know that. They all will. I'm sorry I brought it up, but that is his future. You better get used to it."

"He's my friend, Guy," Marian protested. "He is your friend." She knew, of course, that Robin and all of his men were in danger from Guy, and that he would like nothing better than to kill them. She also knew how angry he was about Allan's defection, but to hear it spoken so baldly was frightening. The day after Allan had returned to Robin, Guy had cornered her, had yelled and demanded to know whether or not she had known of his plans. She had not been that afraid of him since the months after she left him at the altar; she had been sure he would strike her as he railed against Allan. She had convinced him of her ignorance, and she had been careful to speak very little of Allan since that day. Guy had mentioned his fear once or twice that Allan would tell she was the Night Watchman, but each time she had managed to talk him down. Obviously, she had underestimated his anger at his former henchman. It was possible Guy hated Allan even more than he did Robin.

"He is not our friend," Guy said coldly. "He betrayed us both. Hell, he betrayed his own men, if it comes to that. He has proven himself untrustworthy time and time again, and I will not wait for him to decide to turn you in. Sooner or later I will capture him. However, I know how you feel about him and I am sorry I brought it up. Can we just forget it for now and go for our ride?"

Marian knew she should let the subject drop, at least for the time being. She had saved Allan's life once before, when _Robin_ was the one that wanted to kill him for his betrayal. In that case, too, she knew that Robin's fear that Allan knew too much about _her_ had been the catalyst. The man had a knack for pissing people off, and it wasn't like she couldn't understand. She had certainly been furious with him as well. Towards the end, though, he was the only person who really understood the dual life she was leading, because he was in a similar situation. He had looked out for her, and now she wanted to repay the favor. Of course, if he kept deceiving people right and left there was not much she could do.

"I do know how you feel," Marian told Guy, deciding her best bet at the moment was to avoid a fight. If she wanted to find out more about the Sheriff's guest, she would need to stay on Guy's good side. "You are right that he was not trustworthy. Try to see it from my point of view, though. I don't want to hear about you killing anyone, let alone someone I counted as a friend."

"I am sorry, Marian, I should learn to be more sensitive," Guy said, relieved that she appeared to be willing to drop the subject for the time being. "Your good heart is why I love you, after all. I rely on you to make me a better man."

"You need to do that work yourself," she said. "It is not my job to shape you character. But you are right, we could both use a little fresh air away from the castle." She finally rose from her window seat and took his proffered hand.

"Perhaps we can discuss some of our marriage plans while we are out," Guy suggested.

Marian gave him a noncommittal smile and allowed him to lead her away, thinking all the while of Robin, and how happy she would be if she could end this charade.

From the window in his tower room, the Sheriff watched as Gisborne and Marian mounted their horses and rode out of the gates of the castle. Even from that distance, he could read the stiffness in her body language and the unhappiness it conveyed. No matter. Soon, Lady Black would be arriving. It was possible she could whip something up to make Marian a little more inclined toward her future husband. He supposed he could throw Gisborne a bone; the man was loyal, if a bit shortsighted. If Marian was in line, Gisborne would be more easily controlled, after all. He smirked to himself. Maybe he wouldn't try just now to convince Guy she was still working for Hood. Maybe it would be more fun to have her under their thumb for real, and for good.


	10. Chapter 10

"I knew you'd be back with him," Allan sighed, giving the other men an exaggerated "why me?" look to the heavens. They in turn ignored the look, as none of them were particularly sad to see the little unicorn again. Allan saw the lack of sympathy and inwardly groaned. The colt was an obvious scam artist. Of course they couldn't find his mother - she was _also_ a mythical being.

"We tried, Robin, we really did," Hermione protested, eyes wide to convey honesty. "We looked all over for little Hugo's mother. We even had him sit alone for awhile to see if she would approach him, but she never came." Djaq nodded in agreement and Hugo fixed Robin with his own wide-eyed look of innocence.

"Well, I want you to keep looking," Robin said, "but in the meantime he can stay here." Robin walked over and patted Hugo on the head, then winked at Allan, who groaned out loud this time. Everyone was against him.

Four days later, Hugo was still in the camp, and Allan had not gotten another opportunity to be alone with Hermione. She and Djaq went out to look for his mother, but she did not materialize (quite convenient, in his opinion); Marian had come the day before and, as expected, gone into hysterics over the foal. Allan was starting to grudgingly admit the little bugger was cute, but it was seriously cramping his style. The longer Hermione stayed in the camp, the more he wanted her, and despite some idle flirting and bickering, their relationship hadn't progressed nearly enough for his liking. The rest of the camp was at a standstill as well; they were all too busy making a fuss over the no-horn to make any plans about the Sheriff's mysterious guest or Marian's impending wedding. He did notice that they all seemed to accept Hermione as part of the gang at this point; it hadn't taken long for Robin to overcome his misgivings. Hermione was especially close to Djaq, Much and Little John. She helped Much quite a bit with the cooking, and asked John lots of questions about the forest, as he had lived in it the longest. At first, Allan had been a trifle jealous, but he did not feel any romantic thoughts coming from Much or John. Besides, most of the time it appeared that Hugo was number one in her heart.

Finally, he grew tired of watching her hang all over the little pest. "What about your training, Princess?" he asked Hermione on the fifth day she had been in camp. "I thought you were going to be an ace fighter? Your archery's still crap and you haven't done anything else in days, besides wave the staff at John a few times."

"You're right," she said. "I've been worrying about this little guy too much."

"How are you going to protect him from all the two-horned beasts in the forest if you can't fight?"

"Well, let's go right now," Hermione said. She _had_ been lax about her training. How was she supposed to impress everyone when she got home if all she could do was miss a bull's-eye over and over again?

"It's gonna be a little hard with No-Horn underfoot."

"I bet Hugo would like watching me work," Hermione said. Hugo gave Allan a rather sanctimonious little jerk of the head. "Let me use the sword a little bit today."

"Better yet, why don't you put your new pet next to the bulls eye and practice your shooting some more? Not being funny, but maybe that'll make your aim a bit straighter."

"You're right, that _wasn't_ funny," she replied. "How about _you _stand next to the bulls eye instead? I think I would only hit you half of the time."

"And the other half it would ricochet off the tree and hit me anyway," Allan said. "Come on. Grab a sword and leave your horse with Djaq and the other ladies. You can't concentrate if you're worrying about him; let's find someplace quiet to practice."

"Are you sure he can't come?"

"Do you want to train, or do you want to show off for your pet?"

"Fine," Hermione sighed, leaning down to give Hugo a kiss and hug goodbye. "Be a good little unicorn." Hugo batted his eyes at her and gave her a sad "how could you possibly leave me?" look. She giggled and gave him another little pat and he trotted off next to Djaq. Allan smirked at Hugo, who sneezed at him; his standard response to the outlaw.

"You sound like you've got a cold, buddy," Allan said. "I don't know if it's safe to keep you around the camp." Hugo ignored him and turned his charms on for Djaq.

"For God's sake, be careful," Robin told them. "The last thing we need is you two running each other through with swords. Why don't you take Will or Little John with you?"

"I'd hate to deprive them of No-Horn's company," Allan said, irritated that Robin was trying to keep him from spending time alone with Hermione, now that he finally had an opportunity. "We'll be fine, Robin. If I manage to kill the princess I'll bury her deep enough so you won't find her."

"More of those euphemisms," Much mumbled to himself.

"And if I kill you?" Hermione asked.

"Same rules apply," Allan said. "Or you can cut off my head and take it to Guy. That'll earn you favor, and I'll be none the wiser at that point. Maybe he'll be so grateful he'll marry you and leave Marian alone."

"That _would_ be a best case scenario," Robin said, winking at Little John, who tapped his staff to the ground in mock agreement. "Alright you two, have at then. Allan, we will mourn your loss."

"But not for long," Much put in, earning him a punch on the shoulder from Allan. "Ow! Not so hard."

"Go show them what you can do, Hermione," said Djaq, who was petting Hugo. "They still think a woman cannot do as well as men. It is up to us to prove them wrong."

"Yep, you just wait," said Hermione, wagging her finger at Allan. "I'm sure I'll be just at good at ramming you as I was at dodging your advances." Despite her earlier flirting, she said this without a hint of irony; Allan exchanged raised eyebrows and a devilish wink with Will but wisely said nothing. He grabbed a sword and two shields, waited for Hermione to borrow a sword from Robin and led her off into the woods. He waited until they were a good distance from the camp, then put down the weapons and gave her what he hoped was a rakish smile.

"So, Princess, any interest in picking up where we left off the other day before the nag no-horned in?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about," said Hermione in a lofty voice, her blush somewhat belying her words. "I thought we were going to swordfight."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I had in mind," Allan said, walking toward her.

"That's a bit crude!" she exclaimed, stepping back from him.

"I thought you didn't know what I was talking about," he returned, closing the distance between them. He cupped her chin and started to lean into her, but she pulled away.

Heart pounding and cheeks flushed, Hermione said, "Fight first. Let's see if you can earn it, shall we?" She was emboldened by her own nerve, but found she honestly enjoyed sparring with the outlaw. It hadn't taken her long to change her mind about his charms, and their interrupted kiss had replayed in her mind every moment she was not thinking about getting home or that cute little Hugo, and frankly, she had been thinking about home less and less. The whole thing seemed like a grand vacation; sure you had to get home eventually, but why rush? It would still be there. The idea the she might _not_ return home was something that she refused to entertain. Still, she knew the stupidest thing she could possibly do is get involved in an ill-fated romance with a man several centuries older than she was. _And it wouldn't be the first or last stupid thing you've done._

"Alright, Princess, we'll play it your way," Allan said, more amused than annoyed. He didn't mind her making him wait a little bit; at this point, he knew he wasn't mistaken about her attraction for him. It would come soon enough. He took his sword from the ground and handed her a shield. "Can you hold them both? Practice swinging a little before you come after me."

"It's heavy," Hermione noted, "but not terrible. I feel like the shield by itself was almost more of a shock. They kind of balance one another out." She swished the sword through the air, enjoying the sound it made. It made her feel powerful and strong, something she hadn't managed to feel since losing her wand; she imagined she looked like some sort of warrior woman and the idea appealed to her. She grinned, thinking about the look on Ron's face if he saw her with a sword. Ginny would be impressed, too. Why should Neville, Harry and Griphook be the only ones who got to wave a blade around? _Evil-doers beware! She's just as deadly with a sword as a wand! None are safe! _

"Okay, now attack the tree." Allan could see how pleased she was with herself; despite the dangerous weapons she was carrying, he thought the all-around effect was rather adorable, like a little kid with toys. A very pretty kid with very sharp toys.

"I thought I was attacking you."

"You're the one that wants to take it slow," Allan remarked. "Hit a target that can't fight back first. See that knothole? Pretend that's the heart, and aim for it."

Hermione jabbed the sword at the tree. "Take that, Tom Riddle!" Ooo, he'd be pissed if he heard her use that name. _Too bad you're dead, creep_! She was feeling almost giddy. She attacked the tree several more times, dancing around as she had before. She swung, plunged, attacked over and under, and finally stopped and turned to Allan, sweating, breathless and grinning from ear to ear.

"Not too shabby," he said. "Really, you should just give up the archery and stick to sword fighting. Who's Tom Riddle? Another Death Eater?"

"The worst one yet," she said. "But he's been dead for awhile. So, you really think that looked good?"

Allan nodded. "Your form is good. You get a little fancy, but you don't lose any of your aim, so that's not a problem. Are you ready to try with me? Remember, these are real weapons and our goal is not to hurt one another, merely to practice. All joking aside, I don't relish the idea of explaining away one of our dead or maimed bodies, especially if the maimed dead one is me. We can practice with sticks first, if you want."

"No, I'm ready!" Hermione enthused. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." She spun the sword through the air again for good measure, relishing in its weight and power. Archery smarchery - this was much more her style!

Allan came at her suddenly, and Hermione had to move quickly to dodge his attack; in the same motion she swung her blade at his unprotected shoulder, which he barely blocked in time.

"Nice one!" he said appreciatively. "Now you first."

Hermione circled Allan, looking for a weak spot. She imagined she was carrying a wand and was up against Fenrir Greyback. She knew the nasty werewolf would have dirty tricks up his sleeve and sharp teeth and claws to boot. She had to remain alert; constant vigilance! She swung, pulling her sword back just in time when she saw Allan was not going to block her.

"Good job," he said. "I wondered if you'd be quick enough to stop your attack if I didn't put up my shield. Good thing I trust you. Again!"

They sparred for awhile, Hermione throwing out lots of 'protegos' and 'expelliarmuses' as she got caught up in their fight. She could tell at first that Allan was taking it easy on her, but as their practice continued, he came at her harder and harder. She kept dodging and attacking until she thought she was going to pass out. Finally, Allan stepped back, laid down his weapons and put his hands up.

"I think that's good for right now. Dying from exhaustion will leave us just as dead as the sword would."

"Sure you don't want some more?" Hermione panted, praying he really was finished. "I could go for another hour."

He looked at her: her eyes were bright, her face blood-red and her hair wild. He thought he had never been so turned on in his life. Without thinking, he crossed to her, grabbed her arms and pressed his lips against hers. Forget his earlier thoughts; he was tired of waiting, and from her response she felt the same way. Her mouth opened to his at once and he nearly growled at the intensity.

Hermione kissed him back in earnest; he dropped her arms and put his hands on her hips, pulling him against her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She allowed herself to be steered backward until he had her propped against a tree, their lips never breaking contact. Who cared if she was eight hundred years in the past? Who cared if this was doomed to break both of their hearts, or if he was an outlaw, a traitor and a scoundrel? All that mattered at the moment was his extremely talented mouth, and his hands that were running along her body, pulling her hair and bringing her ever closer to him. Had anyone ever kissed her like that, like they wanted to devour her? She and Ron had been each other's first loves, but she had never felt this kind need from or for him.

He moved his lips from her mouth and attacked her neck. "You're so pretty," he breathed into her ear, causing her to shudder. She brought his lips back to hers, melting against him. When she felt his hot hands moving under her shirt, her first instinct was to keep going, to let him do whatever he (_she_) wanted, and she didn't have to stretch her mind to know what that was. But the responsible side of her, the rational, everything-must-be-planned part of her resisted. _Really, Hermione? You're going to let some outlaw with pretty eyes deflower you against a tree?_ _Is that really a good idea?_ She pushed him back. He immediately tried to move back in, but she held her hands out, and he nodded.

"Wow," he said. He knew his current lack of breath had nothing to do with their training. If he had known it was going to be like that, he would have kissed her the very first second he saw her.

She smiled back at him, equally breathless and more than a little dazed. "Yeah."

"Let me kiss you again," Allan said, running his hands over her hair. "I won't do anything you don't want."

His eyes were just too pretty, and he was just too close for her to think straight; she pulled him back down to her and got lost in him again. She thought she could have stayed there forever, until her own time caught up with them. Finally, after what might have been hours, she pulled away again.

"We should get back," she said regretfully. "They'll send out a search party for us."

"We'll hear them coming," Allan said, leaning in for another kiss.

"No, we won't," she grinned. "I wouldn't even hear an army right now."

He chuckled. "Fair point. You sure you want to go back? We could stay a bit longer." He made his point by kissing her neck and nuzzling her ear.

"You do make a good case," Hermione said. It hadn't taken her very long to ignore that rational part of her. _Take away my books and throw me in a forest, and what do you get? A sex-crazed wood nymph!_ She giggled to herself, but did not stop him. "You have the prettiest eyes, do you know that?"

"That's not very manly," he teased, but he looked at her and batted his eyelashes anyway. "Prettier than No-Horn?"

"Yes," she said, stepping on her tiptoes to kiss his eyes, "but don't you dare tell him I said that."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Allan said, thinking that was probably the first thing he was going to say when he saw the blasted beast. "And you're gorgeous. Malfoy my ass - there's no way I'd let that Death Eating scum get his hands on you."

Hermione kissed him again to cover the small twinge of guilt she felt as he repeated her lies to her. Still, it was awfully romantic of him. She never would have thought she'd be the type of girl that liked that macho stuff. She liked taking care of herself, and indeed Harry and Ron as well. Some might call it bossy, but she just thought it was being prepared and organized. When she went back to Hogwarts, though, Harry and Ron had opted not to return with her, and she had learned to stand on her own for the first time in seven years. She thought that new independence from them was part of the reason she was faring so well in the forest. She and Ron had discovered they were not meant for one another, and there had been no one else. Was that why she was allowing herself to be taken in by long eyelashes and witty quips? It had certainly been a long time since anyone had called her pretty.

"We should really go," Hermione said again.

"Are you afraid No-Horn will be scandalized by your behavior?" he teased.

"Maybe," she replied. "Actually, I want to talk to Robin about something. I've had an idea I think you should all hear."

"You're not going undercover in Nottingham," Allan said flatly. "You've already had this idea, and we've already vetoed it." The last thing he wanted to do was worry about her with the Sheriff and Giz. Marian was bad enough, but Hermione was _his_ girl (he was already thinking of her this way, even though they had just kissed; if he was honest, he had been thinking it since the Devil's Snare) and he didn't want their slimy hands anywhere near her.

"Well, luckily you can't really tell me what to do," Hermione said, some of her bossiness shining through her lusty daze. "Just hear me out. I really think it's a good idea."

"I'll listen to you, Princess," Allan said, taking her hand and motioning towards the weapons. "But you can guarantee my answer will still be no, and Robin will back me on this one."

Hermione pulled him down for another quick kiss and went to collect her sword and shield. "We'll just see about that, won't we?"


	11. Chapter 11

"How many different ways would you like me to say no?" Robin asked her. "Perhaps Much could sing it while Will and Little John dance backup?"

"That might make it sink in," Hermione said cheerfully. "I'd at least like to see a demonstration before I can tell for sure."

"Seriously, I don't even understand what you think this can accomplish," Robin said. "Why are you so hell bent on infiltrating Nottingham?"

As soon as Hermione and Allan had returned to camp, Hugo had trotted over to her side. He looked at her a bit strangely, as if he did indeed know what she and Allan had been doing; the little unicorn glared fiercely at his rival, but Allan merely grinned at him. The others had an idea that something had happened as well; they had rarely seen their duplicitous friend look so pleased with himself when there was no money around. However, Hermione immediately launched into another request to go undercover, so their suspicions would have to wait.

"Obviously you guys do it all the time," Hermione stated. "And frankly, it's ridiculous that you aren't immediately recognized each time, but whatever. I'm a new face, one no one has seen me before; plus all the sexists never suspect women of being anything other than wide-eyed and innocent. It would be extremely easy for me to get inside the castle for a few days, and then I can report back. I'm not suggesting I run back and forth like an owl delivering messages; that would be foolhardy. If I go once and stay awhile it should be perfectly safe. Contrary to our first acquaintance, I am not completely helpless."

"Since when do owls deliver messages?" Allan asked, scratching his head. He hated to admit it, but she did make a few good points. He hoped Robin would not agree.

"That's what you're focusing on?" Hermione snapped. She knew he did not approve and would not back her, which annoyed her a great deal, even if she somewhat understood. She rarely had to listen to that 'but you're a girl' rubbish with Harry and Ron. True, her skills were not known to her new friends, and she did not have her wand to protect her, but she was still a great deal cleverer than stupid medieval guards who could not recognize Robin Hood if he was wearing a hat. If she did say so herself. "Allan, tell them how good I was with the sword."

He nodded grudgingly. "She's not bad."

"Why not let her go, Robin?" Will said. "Marian will look after her."

"And what happens if she compromises Marian?" Robin asked. "If Marian vouches for Hermione and she's revealed to be a traitor, what does that make Marian?"

"Marian's always going to be in some danger," John pointed out. "She has history with us, history with Allan, and the sheriff neither likes nor trusts her. As long as Hermione uses her head, there's no reason for Marian to become any more involved than she already is. I think you should let her try." He looked more at Allan than Robin when he said this, and Allan could not help feeling slightly betrayed. When John's own wife and son had been in the hands of the sheriff, John had done everything in his power to save them. Why should he, Allan, be forced to sit back and watch as Hermione wandered into the lion's den? Sure, Robin dealt with Marian all the time, but this was different - this was _his _issue!

"I say we put it to a vote," Hermione suggested, smiling gratefully at Little John.

"This isn't a democracy," Robin argued.

Hermione ignored him. "All in favor?" She thrust her own hand up into the air and watched as Djaq, John and Will joined her. Much looked warily at Robin before raising his own hand. "Well, that settles it, then, doesn't it? Five against two."

"You're not a part of this gang, Princess, you don't get a vote," Allan said.

"It's still four against two," Hermione said stubbornly, refusing to rise to his bait. "And unless you're planning on tying me up again, there's really not much you can do to stop me."

"I could blindfold you, lead you into the forest and leave you there," Robin said.

"Yes, but you won't," Hermione said, turning to face him fully. "Robin, I can do this. I won't implicate Marian in any way, I promise. I'll simply do some minor sleuthing and report back, alright? Let me do this. If I'm caught, don't worry - I don't crack under pressure."

"Oh, that's lovely," Allan bit out. "You'll just be tortured or hanged, that's all, whether you crack or not."

Hermione wanted to yell back at him, to remind him that he had no problems with Marian and Djaq being put in danger, and that she was not his property. She knew, however, that he was concerned for her, so she went over and put her hand on his face. "I'll be careful, I swear. You think I'm going to let you have the opportunity to rub my failure in my face? Trust me; I would like nothing more than to prove myself. And besides, torture, death? That's nothing." She smiled at him to take the sting out of her words, but she could see he wasn't convinced. She could also tell, however, that he _would _give in.

"I don't like it," Robin said, "but I guess I must allow it."

"See, was that so hard?" Hermione asked.

"Don't push your luck," Robin admonished. "Whatever you think, this isn't going to be easy. Don't be so flippant about your life or the lives of your friends. You put us all in harm's way."

"I swear you can count on me," Hermione said, placing her hand over her heart. "I _will_ need all of your help and advice, though. Allan, you can tell me all the little tricks about the castle. Why don't we take Hugo for a walk while you fill me in?"

"Maybe later. I'm going to go sulk for a bit first," Allan said. He was angry with them all, and worried about her; plus there was little chance of a kiss with the nag around.

Hermione let him go; she'd had enough experience with pouting boys to know when to back off. She knew Robin would be similarly annoyed, but she didn't really care. It felt good to be useful, good to be plotting and planning a caper. It wasn't like she was any stranger to dangerous plans; she'd had seven years acting with Harry and Ron. Back then, she had often been the voice of reason and restraint; now it was her turn to do the heavy lifting. What would they think of her when she got home and told them she did nothing but sit on her ass in a forest all day? It would not do. Fred would roll over in his grave.

"Djaq, what do you think?" Hermione said, turning to the one person she knew was completely on her side. "What would be an acceptable cover for me?"

"I would stick as close to the truth as you can," she answered. "That will make it easier to remember. You will need a way to actually stay in the castle, not just the village. We can probably steal you a nice dress, and Robin can loan you some coins. Say you are a noblewoman. Perhaps your father sent you away because you refused to marry, and now you need shelter and can pay. It's possible the sheriff will try to contact your parents to get more money, but he has more important things on his mind. I think your ruse will work."

"I've heard worse ideas," Robin admitted. "Although you should not say you are on the run; the Sheriff will almost certainly try to squeeze more money from you. If this Malfoy or your parents really are looking for you, the Sheriff will find them. Make it clear you were disowned, and that they do not want you back."

"I can do that," Hermione said. "This way Marian won't be implicated at all, because we will appear as strangers. It would be natural for us to become friendly, though, as we would both be noblewomen living in the castle. If somehow I am caught, Marian will appear ignorant."

"You'd better hope so," Robin said. "I like you Hermione, but if it comes down between you and Marian, you know who I would pick."

"That's as it should be," Hermione replied. "Don't worry, Robin, I won't let you down." She ran over and gave Little John, Much and Will hugs of thanks and then set off to find Allan. She had to walk a little ways; she found him sitting on a log looking thoroughly put out.

"I don't think you're helpless," he told her when she sat down next to him. "It's just that this is dangerous, and I like you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate that," she said, reassured by his honesty. "I don't want to get hurt either. I just want to help. If this visitor is really dangerous, the more you know the better it will be. I'm the only one the sheriff doesn't know."

"If you're caught, he will hang you," Allan said baldly. "And if there's any way he or Guy find out you are important to me..." He looked straight in her eyes, to better convey the gravity of the situation. "I don't want to be responsible for you getting violated or killed; can you understand that?"

"I do," Hermione said, shivering. He didn't know the numerous life or death situations she had been in, the horrible dangers she had faced. And she didn't have her wand, so she _was_ extremely vulnerable. She _did_ know that; perhaps her Gryffindor bravery was causing her to act foolish. Hadn't she accused Harry of something similar? Still, she honestly thought she could do this. She reached up and touched his face. "I promise you I'll be careful."

"Then I suppose I'll have to accept that." He grinned a little. "How about a few kisses to make me feel better?"

"I could maybe oblige that."

They quickly found sitting on the log awkward; Hermione allowed Allan to move her onto the ground, where he pinned her beneath him and kissed her frantically. She knew it was a danger zone, but she trusted herself enough to stop and she wanted to help vanquish his worry. She had certainly been in enough compromising positions with Ron, and she always knew when to slow down, but as Allan trailed hot kisses down her neck and rocked his hips against her, she worried she might not want him to stop.

"You might die in the castle," he breathed. "It only seems right that we should - "

That killed the mood in a hurry. "Oh, nice," she exclaimed, pushing him off of her. "I should let you have your way with me because I might die? That is not romantic and it is in extremely poor taste."

"I didn't mean - I only wanted -"

"I know what you want, Allan a Dale," Hermione said, rising up from the ground and brushing off her clothes. "And it is not going to happen in some disgusting pile of leaves just because you're worried I might croak before you get some!"

"Hermione, that's not what I'm worried about," Allan protested, mentally slapping himself. What kind of a thing was that to say to someone?

"What kind of lady do you think I am, anyway? Some little girl who is so grateful you rescued her from a pig like Malfoy she'll shag you the first chance she gets?"

"Well, nice girls don't kiss like that," Allan said, annoyed now at both of them. "You haven't seemed so adverse to my attentions."

"I'm not, but if you go around saying things like 'You might die so we should shag' then I'll get real adverse in a hurry!" She turned and flounced away, her righteousness causing her hair to bristle as much as her feelings were. Honestly! What kind of easy witch did he think he was dealing with - Pansy Parkinson?

"Men are all the same," she harrumphed to herself as she walked back to camp, "be they wizards or muggles. They all want one thing, and they're not above using magic or manipulation to get it." She began to enjoy her own indignation as she abused Allan, Ron, Viktor Krum and every other man she knew under her breath; by the time she returned to camp she was feeling pleased and excited about her mission again and ready to forgive Allan. Maybe it had even been a little funny, his desperate attempt to get into her knickers. Pathetic, yes, but sort of funny, too.

"All better?" Much asked her as she knelt next to him at the fire.

"Mostly better," she answered. "Much, you, Djaq and Little John are going to have to take special care of Hugo while I am in the castle. No matter what, do not let him follow me."

"You can count on us," Much said. "Now Hermione, in all honesty, you must be very careful. I think you are very brave and very strong, but Allan and Robin are right: this is dangerous."

For some reason it sounded more serious coming from Much; Hermione nodded solemnly. "I know, and I appreciate your faith in me." She looked around at her new friends. "All of you." She felt a little like she had during the reign of Dumbledore's Army. As much as she hated having her friends in danger, and as grateful as she was that Voldemort was dead, it was sort of exciting to be fighting again, to be united against a common enemy. Once again she thought of Harry and Ron, and how they would be both proud of her and furious she was placing herself in danger. Maybe Fred would be angrier about her taking ridiculous chances than he would her merely sitting back. She thought about Moody and his "Constant vigilance!" _Was_ she being foolish? What would Dumbledore say, or Remus?

_Never mind, Hermione. This is_ your _adventure, not theirs. You need to make the most of it. _She cheered slightly again. Time travel was certainly turning her schizophrenic.

"Robin, when can I go?" she asked, latching on to her current excitement. Better to start sooner than later, before she started waffling again.

"Tomorrow," Robin said, to Hermione's surprise. "You might as well get started; this way you will be in the castle for a day or two before the visitor arrives. Djaq found a dress for you, and we can spare enough gold coins to make your story plausible. I had a long talk with Hugo when you went to find Allan, and he has agreed to stay back." Robin spoke this last bit lightly, but when Hermione looked at the little unicorn his face was very serious, and Hermione thought perhaps Robin was telling the truth.

"What about Marian?" Hermione asked. "Will that give you time to alert her, to let her know I will be coming?"

"Marian's quick on her feet," Robin answered. "She won't show any surprise when she sees you, and she'll be able to act as if you are strangers."

"Alright," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "I don't suppose I could smuggle a sword in with me?"

"The more helpless they think you are, the better," Little John advised. "Hopefully you won't have to use one. If push comes to shove, you should have little trouble taking one from those incompetent guards."

"And little trouble beating them with it," Allan said as he came up behind her. He looked warily at her and gave a half shrug to indicate apology. It wasn't eloquent, but she smiled back at him so he figured he was forgiven. "They're pretty pathetic. I'll give you the lowdown on the ins and outs of the castle. Will, why don't you show her some ways to pick locks? Marian has managed quite a few with her hair pin; we've got one of those for you, too."

They spent the rest of the evening preparing her for her mission. Hermione tried the bow and arrow a few more times before giving it up as a bad job; Allan had her demonstrate her sword play, which even Robin said was good. Although Robin and Allan still seemed wary, they told her everything they knew about the castle. Hermione noted that Allan was trying to sound his usual nonchalant, quippy self, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"This is the best escape route," Allan said, pointing to a corner of the castle diagram he had etched in the dirt. "If you have an inkling that the sheriff or Giz suspect you of treachery, you head straight there."

"I promise," Hermione said. "I swear I won't make any reckless choices."

"We're counting on you, Hermione," Robin said. "Don't make us regret it. I'll feel a tiny bit sad if you get yourself killed, and I'll be mad to boot."

She nudged him with her elbow. "Don't worry, Robin, I'm a Gryffindor, remember? You're going to be shocked and amazed by my prowess. Just you wait."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry I am the worst updater.**

She spent the night cuddled up next to Hugo again; although she wanted the comfort of Allan next to her, she thought it might look a bit dodgy to the lads. She did manage to sneak him a quick kiss after she changed into the gown Djaq provided, trying hard to look reassuring in the face of his obvious discomfort. With her hair tied back and a pretty necklace around her throat, they declared she could pass as a gentlewoman, and although she could not carry any weapons with her, Will promised he would find a way to smuggle some into a secret hiding place within the castle. Hermione had to walk a long way to get to the road; they all agreed she should look tired and well-traveled. It would hardly do for her to wander carelessly out of the forest.

It took Hermione the better part of the morning to even make it to the road to Nottingham Castle. Once there, the obvious poverty of the people surrounding her was daunting; to read about and experience something were two completely different things, she was realizing, not for the first time. It upset her to see young children in rags, while their dead-eyed parents begged without any real hope. It reminded her of muggleborns during Voldemort's reign, a comparison that sapped some of her courage, because despite her earlier bravado, she _was _scared. The further away she went from Allan, Robin and the others, the larger her wandlessness loomed. She was completely, one hundred percent out of her element, and once again she imagined how angry Harry and Ron would be if they knew the risks she was taking.

Plus, if she had to be careful of what she said with Robin and the gang, she had to guard her words even more while in the castle. She thought of the taboo that had been placed on Voldemort's name; she simply needed to consider any kind of magic or Robin Hood talk as Taboo. She could do it, she knew she could. She thought of all the acting she, Ron and Harry had done while disguised with Polyjuice Potion. This was just one more time. She had disguised herself (not altogether successfully, but still) as _Bellatrix Lestrange_. She could play this role.

The guards were as easy to get past as her new friends had told her; she simply did her best Narcissa Malfoy voice and demanded to be taken to the owner of the castle right away. She knew the Sheriff would not be so easily cowed, but during the walk to Nottingham Castle she dug up all of her Gryffindor courage and fought hard to appear innocent.

"Stay here," one of the guards said gruffly to her. He had taken her to the steps in front of the castle. Again, Hermione's natural curiosity got the better of her. This was _Nottingham Castle_! She couldn't help but feel a bit impressed. She hoped that her fear wouldn't completely stop her from enjoying herself, even if it was only a little bit. Honestly, it was a complete waste of a time-traveling adventure if she couldn't have a little fun. She thought idly of the cartoon Robin Hood she had seen as a child. If only she was dealing with the thumb-sucking lion from that movie, or even the sniveling Sir Hiss. She wondered if Allan would like being a rooster. Probably; he was vain and strutting enough.

"What do you want, I'm very busy and important," the Sheriff greeted her from behind. Hermione had been staring into Nottingham and jumped when she heard the curt voice. She whipped around; the Sheriff looked exactly like she always imagined: a Slytherin. He had a bit of humor in his eyes, but she could tell just by looking at him they would find very different things funny. She thought the Sheriff's idea of a big joke was torturing three people a day instead of two. He had a slight wolfish quality about him (_like the cartoon_, she thought again, _but not as harmless_); it would not be hard to imagine him as a werewolf loping through Sherwood. She shivered a bit.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Hermione said in a voice she hoped was both cultured and humble. "I am very sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping for some private council."

"Who are you?" the Sheriff asked. "Some peasant playing dress-up? I've never seen you in Nottingham or Locksley before."

"Begging your pardon, Lord, but I am a stranger here," Hermione said. "I've come to ask for shelter in Nottingham Castle."

"This isn't an inn and it certainly isn't a charity," the Sheriff replied. "Get on with you."

"Please, sir, I can pay," Hermione said quickly. "I've asked around, and the townspeople tell me this is the only place I would be safe. That Nottingham is well protected by the Sheriff."

"Safe from what?" the Sheriff asked, mildly interested despite himself. When had anyone ever referred to _him _as safe? And did she say pay?

"Why, from outlaws and ruffians, my Lord," Hermione said. "Nottingham has a dangerous reputation. I hoped to find succor in the castle."

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at her. "Why did you think you would be welcomed into the castle?"

"If I may be frank, Sir," Hermione said, seeing that she was really striking out with the Sheriff, "I have been cast out of my house for refusing to marry."

"Well, la de da de da," he said, turning to walk back inside. "Not really my problem, is it Missy?"

"I can pay," Hermione said again, desperately grabbing on to his arm. "Please my Lord. I won't intrude for very long."

The Sheriff stopped and turned around. He looked down at her hand and she quickly dropped it from his arm. "How much?"

"I have ten gold pieces, Sheriff."

"Hmm." He could use the money. He could always use money. "That'll buy you a few days, I suppose, but don't expect to eat very much. Guard! Show the girl to a room. Give her to Marian or something to get her sorted." He turned to Hermione. "I don't want to see you underfoot, got it, Missy?"

"Thank you, my Lord," Hermione said. _Not too shabby, Granger. 'Give her to Marian, indeed.' Nice of you to cooperate, Sheriff. _She tried not to feel too pleased with herself - pride goeth before the fall and all that - but she couldn't help being impressed with her performance. Now all she needed to do was completely infiltrate the castle, find out everything she could about the mysterious visitor, sneak back out, and report to Robin. Piece of pumpkin pastie.

Before the guard could lead Hermione away, she heard the sheriff address a new man. "Gisborne! Come over here. I have a new playmate for your future wife. Maybe she can be a servant or something."

Hermione looked with interest at the infamous Gisborne and stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall, handsome man with black hair and bold features. The word that immediately sprung to mind was smoldering. _Damn. No wonder Robin's worried_. _I might have a hard time resisting myself, if I were Marian._ Hermione tried not to be swayed by people's looks, and she knew Gisborne was a bad, dangerous man, but _damn_. There was no other word for it. She resolved to keep her opinion to herself; she doubted Allan or Robin would appreciate it much.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Gisborne asked, barely sparing her a glance, Hermione noted with some disappointment. She knew he was in love with Marian, but would an appreciative glance kill him? Even the desperately-in-love-with-Harry Ginny would have found Gisborne hot. "Who is she?"

"Some sad-sack runaway," the Sheriff dismissed her, causing Hermione to bristle slightly. "Give her to Marian - she loves a charity case."

Gisborne rolled his eyes and sighed, but obligingly led Hermione into the castle. She couldn't believe her good luck - they believed her story and were even leading her to her ally! _And Allan thought I couldn't do it. _Who needs a Marauder's Map when the bad guys just march you straight into their camp?

"What's your name?" Gisborne finally asked, as if it were paining him to take note of him.

"Hermione, sir," she answered in her version of a demure voice. "The Sheriff has taken pity on me. It is very kind."

"I don't often hear the words 'kind' and 'sheriff' in the same sentence," Gisborne said, smiling despite himself. "Make sure no one else hears you say it. The Sheriff has a reputation to uphold, and mercy to beggars is not the way to do it."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

Guy looked at her; there was something a little off about her answer, a slight mocking quality to her voice. She looked back at him with wide, guileless brown eyes. Maybe he had imagined it; she looked properly wary, as a young, unprotected lady would look. Still, there was something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on. He noticed with detachment that she was rather attractive. She looked moderately well-cared for, with a slight unkemptness that suggested recent, though not long-term hardships. He thought that if not for Marian, he might be interested; the truth was, it had been a long time since he'd had a woman. He thought she looked like she wouldn't mind a little interest from him; maybe she believed her stay would be easier if she offered certain services. Maybe he should test that idea.

Best not to tempt it, he decided, especially if she were to be intimate with Marian. It would certainly set him back a bit. Besides, he loved Marian, and he could wait for her. It would behoove him to keep an eye on this girl, though.

"Lady Marian is planning our wedding," Gisborne said. "I want you to assist her in any way she needs. You might be paying the Sheriff, but money doesn't go very far here - you'll have to earn your keep."

"As long as I can stay here for a bit, I don't care," Hermione said, then hastily added, "my Lord" at Gisborne's raised eyebrows. "What I mean is, I am grateful for the protection Nottingham Castle and the Sheriff can provide me. I think it is a very Christian thing, to assist those in need, don't you?"

"What do you need protection from?" Guy asked, not really interested in her answer. The girl was rather talkative, a quality he did _not _admire, and in fact found tiresome and suspicious. Still, he knew she had reason to be on edge; perhaps she was a nervous chatterer. Allan had been like that. It wasn't a favorable comparison. Once again, he swallowed the anger thoughts of "his boy" produced.

"My parents wanted me to marry," Hermione said, unaware of Gisborne's dark thoughts and still slightly enjoying the melodrama of her cover story. "I had other ideas."

"Daughters should do as they're told."

Hermione shut up; she knew she was not going to get sympathy from a man forcing a marriage of his own. She wished Gisborne was not so attractive. It would make it much easier to hate him if he didn't look like he wandered straight out of one of the twins' daydream fantasies. And to think, that was what she had imagined this whole adventure was in the first place. If that were the case, maybe all of the Merry Men would have looked like Gisborne. _He doesn't have those blue eyes, though, or those thick lashes. And he looks like he hasn't laughed in years. I'll keep Allan. _The thought made her smile to herself, but she quickly wiped the expression from her face, less Gisborne should suspect her of something.

Soon Gisborne stopped outside a heavy wooden door and knocked loudly. Hermione watched his face closely. A slight softness seemed to melt his features as he waited for Marian.

"Sir Guy," Marian greeted him, looking pretty and pink-cheeked. "What a nice surprise." She then noticed Hermione, and although she looked puzzled to see her, not a flicker of surprise or recognition showed in her eyes. _Not bad_. _I would've probably given it away_. "And your friend? Surely you've not replaced me already." She said the last bit in a playful tone, but Hermione noticed she added a twinge of jealously to her words. Gisborne noticeably straightened at her words and tone, giving her a bit of a smirk.

"Do not worry, Marian, my heart remains yours," he said, the romantic words sounding slightly ridiculous coming from such a serious man. "The sheriff has taken in this beggar girl. He said you might need a new servant."

"I'm not a beggar!" Hermione protested, knowing she should not really press her luck. "I'm paying the Sheriff, I'm a paying guest!"

"You came begging for help, it makes you a beggar," Gisborne said shortly. "Do you want to work for Lady Marian, or would you rather earn your keep in the kitchens?"

"Excuse my insolence, sir," Hermione said. Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut? She would have killed Ron for this kind of back talk during a mission. "Of course I will do as I'm bid."

"If you did as you were bid, you wouldn't be here. Marian, this is - what was it again?"

"Hermione Granger, your ladyship," Hermione said, curtsying.

"Nice to meet you," Marian said, keeping a quizzical tone in her voice. "Sir Guy, as nice an idea as this is, I don't really understand. What am I supposed to do with this girl? I have servants enough as it is."

"Well, take her as a friend or something. You're always complaining you have no young ladies to talk to."

"Am I?" Marian gave Gisborne a skeptical look, but did not press further. "How thoughtful of you, then. Perhaps she can help me with the wedding arrangements."

"That is exactly what I was thinking," Gisborne said with a smile. It was the most interest she had shown in their nuptials. "Then it's settled. Marian, I'll leave you to get your new friend settled."

"Of course, Sir Guy," Marian said. Hermione gave a nod to Gisborne and he swept off, oddly Snape-like in her view. Marian gave Hermione an incredulous look and motioned her into the room.

"Really, I'm not surprised Robin always gets the better of these jokers," Hermione said, looking around with delight. Marian didn't have a bad room, for a drafty old castle in the twelfth century. "What are they guarding, the backs of their eyelids? It was entirely too easy for me to infiltrate the castle." Hermione grinned conspiratorially, but Marian looked stern.

"Honestly, you could have warned me," she scolded. "You're lucky I'm such a good actress; I almost choked when I saw you. Don't get too sure of yourself, Hermione. You've made it into the castle, but will you make it back out?"

"Don't worry, I have loads of practice being sneaky," Hermione said, waving a hand as if she hadn't a worry in the world. Now that she was inside the castle with Marian, she felt invincible. "I won't say it's exactly second nature, but I did learn from the best. My brothers and I got into a lot of mischief back home, and I managed to escape Malfoy. This will be a piece of cake."

"I admire your bravery, Hermione," Marian said, "but please do not underestimate your opponents here."

"I won't do anything foolish," Hermione assured her. "I would never implicate you, either. Although it doesn't come naturally, I can play the helpless, feeble little girl when I need to be. The risk is minimal; I'm a complete stranger here and there is no reason to suspect me of anything. I'm simply gathering information about this mysterious visitor, and then I'll go back to the forest. No harm, no foul."

"I suppose," Marian said doubtfully. "And I would be lying if I said it wouldn't be nice to talk to a lady for a change. But we _will _have to be very careful, and I suppose we'll have to do some actual wedding planning as well." She sighed loudly. "Just as long as the cursed event doesn't really take place, I guess I can plan away."

"I'm a very good planner," Hermione assured her. "I helped with my cousin William's wedding. He married a _Frenchwoman_, so you know it was fancy." She didn't mention it ended early on account of Death Eater invasion. It _had _been a pretty wedding before that; why get technical?

"Thank you," Marian said. "It will keep Gisborne happy, which makes things easier for me. I suppose the Sheriff will be suspicious; he knows the last thing I want to do is marry Gisborne. He's always suspicious, though; that is nothing new. Hopefully he'll leave us alone, as he'll be preoccupied with his guest."

"Perfect," said Hermione. "You can show me around the castle under the guise of planning, I can get a feel for the place and I'll be ready to spy when the lady arrives. However, before we do any of that, I think we need to address the elephant in the room."

"Elephant?" Marian asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means, why didn't you mention how good-looking Gisborne is? I'm lucky I didn't burst into flames looking at him. I know you love Robin, but are you sure this wedding is just for show? You're not the littlest bit interested in having a wedding night with Sir Smolder?"

Marian blushed deeply. "That's not funny. He's a nightmare."

"Yeah, but _so hot_."

"Hermione," she said in a warning voice.

Hermione clasped Marian's hands, "I'm teasing. I'm sorry; of course he's horrible, and I clearly didn't like being forced into a marriage myself. Sir Guy of Gisborne, yuck. Who honestly fancies tall, dark and handsome men?" She stuck out her tongue, miming disgust.

Marian giggled a bit. She hated the situation she was in, but it was sort of nice to have a woman to discuss it with. And nightmare or not, she _did _have eyes. "Certainly not you. You're more the cheeky outlaw type, right?"

"Surely not a respectable gentlewoman like me," Hermione said, sporting her own blush. "Now, are you going to show me around this place or what?"


End file.
